By Your Side
by Googz333
Summary: Finished!  Jason returns to become the Gold Ranger early on in Zeo.  A look at what would have happened had Jason been a part of the season early on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Saban, I only have ideas and a laptop to write them

A/N: This is a PREQUEL to another story I wrote, called 'The Ghost of Me,' which is a Power Rangers/Harry Potter crossover. You don't need to read it to understand the story, but my intention is to write this in the same universe as that story.

A/N 2: The title of the story is a song title from the band Tenth Avenue North.

"By Your Side"

Chapter 1

*Angel Grove, CA*

He'd forgotten how much he missed it. Memories invaded, reminding the strong, muscular teenager of what he had left behind nearly two years before. As he sat in the back of the cab, he took in the sights of all the usual hang-out spots, images popping in his mind of his old friends. They were inseparable, at least since first grade when he had recess with Zack, Billy, Kim, and Trini. _'Who would have thought after all those years on the playground, we'd actually work together to save the world?'_ Jason Lee Scott mused.

Since he'd left, there had been numerous changes. Tommy was still the leader of the power team, but Billy was the only one left of the original five. Kim had left for her adventure in Florida, and Zack and Trini had stayed in Geneva. There was even a new replacement for one of the replacements! Even the uniforms had changed. There was much excitement for the former red ranger, but also a lot of uncertainty. It was essentially a new team. Sure, he knew Tommy, and at least Billy still worked with the rangers. But what if he came back and didn't fit in? What if he wasn't wanted? "Maybe it was a mistake to come back," he muttered to himself, forgetting the presence of the cab driver.

"What was that?" The driver asked.

"Nothing," Jason responded. "Just thinking out loud, that's all. How long til we get there?"

"10 minutes," he replied. "Of course, that depends on the traffic."

*Youth Center*

The ranger teens and Billy sat around 'their' table, enjoying some sodas. Tommy and Adam had just finished sparring, while Rocky, Tanya, and Kat had been studying for their latest calculus exam with Billy.

"I'm surprised how much you know, Tanya," Billy said.

"Yeah, you're like a math genius," Rocky said. The comment brought a smile to many of their faces.

"Well, I've always liked math, it is the universal language after all," Tanya grinned. "Hey Adam, you still need to give me my first lesson in martial arts. You were looking pretty good over there!"

"You sure you don't want to learn from Tommy?" He asked sheepishly. "He's a lot better than I am."

"Hey, you and I both know that's not true," Tommy said. "You flat out knocked me on my butt a couple of times."

"So you finally gave our fearless leader what he deserved!" Rocky chimed in, which elicited a laugh from the group.

"What's that supposed to mean, Rocko?" Tommy said with a mischievous grin on his face. Just as he was about to respond, the teens heard an all too familiar six-tone chime. "Guys." Nothing further had to be said, as they all got up and went to the locker area of the building. "Go ahead Zordon, we read you."

"TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER, KING MONDO IS LAUNCHING AN ATTACK," Zordon's voice boomed.

"We're on it," Tommy replied. They went outside and found a deserted place, and then teleported. They reappeared in the power chamber. "Zordon, what's going on?"

"KING MONDO HAS SENT AN ARMY OF COGS DOWN TO ANGEL GROVE PARK," Zordon's voice boomed. "OUR SCANNERS HAVE PICKED UP A RARE ENERGY SIGNAL SURROUNDING THEIR LOCATION."

"Whatever that is, it can't be good," Rocky replied.

"We'll need to figure out what the signal is," Kat said. "It could be something that Mondo is after."

"Right," Tommy answered. "Let's try to subdue the cogs first, and then look for whatever that thing is."

"Here," Billy interjected, handing them an odd looking device. "This is an energy scanner that I built. You can use it to track whatever it is that's out there."

"Thanks Billy. All right guys, it's morphin time!" The five teens morphed, and went into battle with the cogs.

*Scott Residence, Angel Grove*

"It's so good to have you home!" Olivia Scott said as she hugged Jason tightly.

"It's good to be home, Mom," Jason replied.

"How was the trip back?" She asked, releasing her son from the embrace.

"Long... I feel like it should a lot later."

"Yeah, that would be the jet lag starting to set in. Well, let me help you get your luggage into the house, and then you can rest a bit. You can tell me and your Father all about the Peace Conference first hand when he gets home from work."

"That sounds great, Mom." Jason pulled in his luggage from the front porch, and he and Olivia brought it into his old bedroom, which had been left in the same condition since he had left 2 years earlier. As they unpacked the last of Jason's things in his room, Jason spoke up. "Hey Mom, would you mind if I went out and got some fresh air?"

"Sure, honey," Olivia said. "I'm sure it would do you some good to get out, especially with all the travel you've been doing over the past day or so. Dinner will be on the table at 6, and if you find Tommy or Billy during your exploring, please invite them to come with you!"

"Thanks!" Jason left, knowing that his Mom knew exactly what he was thinking. Sure, he wanted to get outside and not be stuffed up inside, but he desperately wanted to see two of his best friends. He wanted to hear the war stories that they recently had been through. He even secretly hoped that he might be able to get in on the action. _'Hmm... it's a nice day out, I bet the guys are out playing a game or something at the park,' _ he thought. He jogged about 10 minutes when he got to the edge of the park when he saw something very peculiar. A few metal putty-looking beings stood ahead of him. One of them was holding what looked like a staff, with a weird golden face with six "points" on it.

"We must get this to King Mondo before the rangers get here," one of the cogs said in a cold robotic voice.

"You're not taking that thing anywhere!" Jason said to the three robots.

"You can not stop us, human," The lead cog said. "Destroy him." The other two ran after him, but Jason was ready. He blocked a punch with his forearm, and delivered an elbow to the head, knocking the one backwards. The other cog tried to sweep Jason's leg out from under him, but he jumped over it, and then delivered a powerful kick to his midsection. Suddenly, a beam was fired at Jason, and hit him square in the chest and sent him flying. It was the cog who fired it from the Golden Power staff. "You will not stop us! Prepare to die, human." The cog readied another energy beam from the staff, but as Jason saw the beam begin to come towards him, nothing happened.

"TOMMY!" Kat yelled from the other end of the park. "There's too many of them!" The five rangers were surrounded by what seemed like a hundred cogs. It had been the most they ever tried to fight off at one time, and it was very clear that they were fighting a losing battle.

"Kat!" Tommy replied. "Hold on!" He spinning heel kicked a cog, which caused it to land hard on the ground. He summoned his power sword and sliced through a couple other ones, rushing his way over to the pink ranger. "You all right?"

"I think so... but I can't take much more of this," Kat responded. Suddenly, Adam landed with a thud right beside them, while Rocky and Tanya ran over to the group.

"You ok, buddy?" Rocky asked Adam.

"I'll let you know after we make it through this."

"That's if we make it," Rocky added.

"Come on guys, keep it together," Tommy said. The cogs marched closer to them, while the rangers stood in a fighting stance, taking the time to collect themselves for their next attack.  
>"You will not keep us from finding the Golden Power Staff!" One of the cogs said in their patented robotic voice.<p>

"Golden Power Staff?" Rocky asked.

"That must've been the object we picked up on the scanner," Tanya said.

"The staff belongs to King Mondo!" Another cog said.

"YOU MEAN THIS STAFF?" a voice shouted from the left of them.

"Who is that, over there?" Tanya pointed, and the other rangers looked.

"Is that..." Adam started.

"No way!" Tommy said. The man they saw began to run towards both them and the cogs, only to show himself with the golden power staff.

"You guys look like you could use some help," Jason said with a smile on his face. "It's Morphin Time! Gold Ranger Power!" In one fell swoop, Jason was encased in the Gold Ranger armor, and began to take out the massive group of cogs. The other rangers joined him, and after a few minutes the cogs teleported back to the moon. Before the rangers had time to process what had happened, the six of them were teleported to the power chamber.

"Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai!" Alpha exclaimed, seeing the sixth ranger. "Who are you?"

"It's all right, Alpha!" Jason said, as he snapped off his helmet to show his identity.

"Jason?" This time, it was Billy who said it.

"Hey bro," he said, as he enveloped him into a big hug. At this point the other rangers took off their helmets. After hugging Billy, he turned to see Tommy, and greeted him with a big smile. "Guess who's back."

"I don't believe it!" Tommy said, also with a huge smile. "I mean, how..."

"I literally got off a plane a couple hours ago from Geneva," Jason explained. "I went to get some fresh air from being cooped up from all the travel, and saw a couple of those robot things going after this staff. I tried to stop them, but they blasted me with it. The last robot tried to finish me off with another blast from it, but it backfired on him. I picked it up, and I could feel the power from it... I knew I was a power ranger again."

"JASON, THIS IS A WONDERFUL SURPRISE!" Zordon exclaimed. "IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

"It's great to see you too."

"Sorry, to interrupt," Tanya said. "But, who are you?"

"Sorry, Tanya, I didn't think about that some of you wouldn't know," Tommy said. "This is Jason, the first ever leader of the power rangers. Jason, this is Tanya, and this is Kat."

'_Man... she's gorgeous.' _Jason thought about Kat as he shook their hands. He was so amazed by her beauty that he had to give himself a mental shake. "Nice to meet you both."

*Scott Residence, Angel Grove*

"Where in the world is Jason?" Richard Scott said to his wife, Olivia. "I would think with the feast you cooked, he would have been here hours ago. Why did you cook so much, anyway?"

"You think our son's going to come through that door all by himself?" She asked with a smile. "I told him to make sure to invite Tommy and Billy, and I'm sure that means they'll bring others as well."

"Hmm... I forgot that that always happened," Richard replied.

"There's a reason why our grocery bill went down so much after Jason left," Olivia chuckled. "And it wasn't because Jason ate so much." Richard grinned at that. His son was a big eater, but she had a good point. It was often the appetite of his friends that caused them to make many more trips to the grocery store.

A couple minutes later, the front door creaked open, giving way to laughter of Jason, Tommy, Billy, Rocky, and Adam, as well as Jason's two newest friends Tanya and Kat. "Hey Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

"I see you brought the cavalry as well," Richard said, smiling at his son. "It's good to have you home, son." He gave Jason a big hug. "So," Richard spoke as the two separated. "I know Tommy and Billy, and I remember briefly meeting Rocky and Adam a couple years back. I don't think I've ever met you both, though."

"Oh, I'm Kat, and this is Tanya."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Dinner's ready!" Olivia shouted from the kitchen.

"We better get going," Richard said to the seven teens. "Otherwise the food will get cold... and no one should ever miss out Mrs. Scott's cheesy chicken casserole."

"Wait... I remember that stuff that one time we came over two years ago," Rocky said. "Let's go!" The group laughed at Rocky while heading into the dining room where the group heard about Jason's adventures in Geneva, Tommy shared how Kim was doing in Florida, and what Jason had missed over the past couple years in Angel Grove. Though the night was a whirlwind, Jason knew one thing: that he felt like he was home. He was surrounded by a group of friends who had a similar mission, and felt he had a purpose in it. And he got to fight alongside his best friend.

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading! Please remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Saban, I only have ideas and a laptop to write them

A/N: This is a PREQUEL to another story I wrote, called 'The Ghost of Me,' which is a Power Rangers/Harry Potter crossover. You don't need to read it to understand the story, but my intention is to write this in the same universe as that story.

A/N 2: The title of the story is a song title from the band Tenth Avenue North.

"By Your Side"

Chapter 2

*Youth Center*

It had been a week since Jason had returned to Angel Grove and accepted the Gold Ranger powers. Jason's first order of business was getting re-enrolled into Angel Grove High. Principal Kaplan was more than willing to bring back Jason, and told him that all the credits he received while in Geneva by would transfer over and would be able graduate in the spring. After that, Jason spent some time in the Power Chamber working with Billy, trying to figure out how to tie his new powers into the morphing grid. They also worked to figure out where the staff came from, and how it allowed him to utilize the powers. That, however, remained a mystery for the time being.

With all that was going on, Jason hadn't had a chance to get back to the Youth Center. He and Tommy had agreed to work out together, but Jason wanted to see Ernie so he came a good 20 minutes early. He walked through the door and saw the jovial, heavy-set man behind the counter, which he promptly walked to and sat down at in one of the bar stools he had.

"Yo Ernie!" Jason shouted. The Youth Center owner, who was facing the other direction, turned to see him and in an instant a wide smile came across his face.

"Jason!" Ernie replied. "How have you been?"

"Good bro, glad to be back. You?"

"Good, I'm in the process of securing a plot on the beach for a club there!"

"No way, when did you start that?"

"A few weeks ago. I've been wanting to do something like this for years, and as I was looking over the budget, and asked around for pricing, I realized that I could finally swing it."

"That's awesome! I can't wait to check it out."

"Yeah. So, did you hear about the new Gold Ranger?" Jason nearly spit out his drink when Ernie said this.

_'He couldn't know... could he?' _ "Gold Ranger?" Jason questioned, trying to throw Ernie off any thoughts that he might be thinking. "Since when did the rangers get a gold ranger?"

"He showed up about a week ago, saved the other rangers from some of the cogs."

"Cogs?" Jason feigned he had no idea. "What the heck are they?"

"They're like the putties, accept in machine form."

"Gotcha."

"So when did you get back in town?"

"Not too long ago, maybe a week? I just needed a break from the whole diplomacy thing. I missed home."

"Despite the fact that we have monster attacks every other day?"

"Hey, the rangers will always be there for us. With them around, I know my home will be safe."

"I'm sure you do," Ernie said with a knowing grin, and chose that moment to leave. Jason wondered if Ernie had figured out their identities, but it wasn't too much longer when Tommy had shown up, which took Jason's mind off of it.

"You ready to do this bro?" Tommy asked, dressed in his red karate gi.

"Sure thing bro, let's do it." The two walked down to the 'gym' part of the center, and found an open mat. "Ready?"

"Since the day you left," Tommy said with a big smile. They bowed to each other, and then began to spar.

*Angel Grove Beach*

"So, tell me again why Jason and Tommy are being lame and not chilling on the beach with us?" Rocky said. The four rangers decided to spend their Saturday enjoying the beach while they still could. It never got too cold there, but it definitely wouldn't be beach weather in December.

"They aren't being lame," Kat responded, maybe even with a hint of anger. "Tommy hasn't seen Jason that much over the past two years. I'm sure he just wants some quality time with him, that's all."

"It sure is great to have him back," Adam said. "I never got to know him much before he left for the conference. He's a real cool guy."

"Yeah, it'll be great to have him around," Tanya added.

"Yeah, well, they're still missing out on the beach!" Rocky yelled. The group chuckled, when all of a sudden, the clouds became dark.

"Is it me, or does that look different from your everyday storm?" Tanya asked. In a flash, streaks of lightning came down and struck the four, and they disappeared.

*Youth Center*

Jason and Tommy were locked into a serious sparring match, trading move after move, until Tommy landed a spinning kick that had them both staggering afterwards. At that point, they bowed to each other and then went up to one of the tables near Ernie's counter.

"Man, you've kept up with your workouts," Tommy said. "That's one of the best matches I've had in years!"

"Yeah, well, hopefully we can keep growing in this," Jason responded. "Zack and I would spar back in Geneva, but we didn't get a ton of time to do it, maybe once or twice a month or something. A lot of it was just doing a kata or two each morning on my own. Nothing like what we just did."

"Well, if this was you after limited practice, I'd hate to see what you're going to be like in a month when we've been doing this almost every day," Tommy said with a grin. Jason was about to respond when they heard a familiar six-tone chime. They looked at each other, and then walked over near the lockers in the hallway outside the main room of the center. "This is Tommy, go ahead."

"This is Billy, I need you guys to get to the Power Chamber immediately."

"We're on it Billy," Jason said.

*Power Chamber*

"What's up?" Tommy asked.

"Lord Zedd has captured Adam and the others, and he's trying to make them his new dark rangers," Billy said.

"I thought that the machine empire kicked them out of town?" Jason asked.

"THAT IS CORRECT, JASON," Zordon's voice boomed. "I IMAGINE THAT HE WANTS TO USE THEM TO DESTROY THE MACHINE EMPIRE, AND THEN TO ATTACK ANGEL GROVE."

"We can't let that happen," Tommy replied. "Billy, do you know where they are?"

"Affirmative, they're being held in Rita's old dark dimension."

"Can you teleport us right in?" Tommy asked.

"I should be able to, I'd just need to adjust the teleportation frequencies," Billy responded.

"Are you sure that's the best move?" Jason interjected.

"What do you mean?" Tommy replied.

"Think about it, they've got four rangers they want to turn into their own personal fighters, don't you think they'd want at least a fifth, and maybe even a sixth? What if it's a trap?"

"Then what do you suggest, Jase?"

"Billy, is there another way in other than the directly in the dimension?" Jason asked.

"There's a small entryway through a cave near the Sea of Tranquility on the moon," Billy explained. "But it's magical, so once you enter it you'll most likely end up in the center of the room anyway."

"So either way we can't really go in quietly," Tommy said.

"I don't like this, bro."

"I don't either, but our friends are in there," Tommy responded. "I think we should go ahead and teleport in. At least then we'll all ready have the frequency to teleport out in case of an emergency." Jason nodded, but was certainly not pleased by the lack of options that they had.

"GOOD LUCK RANGERS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

The Red and Gold rangers teleported into the Dark Dimension, where they saw the others locked up in a cell located in the corner of the room.

"Tommy!" Kat shouted. "Jason! Look out!"

"What?" Tommy asked, but turned around only to find a blade coming down and hitting him square in the chest. Jason turned around to find Goldar, along with an odd skeleton looking creature. He flipped backwards to avoid the two of them, and then knelt down to make sure Tommy was ok.

"Ha, ha, ha," Goldar snarled. "How good it is to be back in the service of my master! As a reward, I get the two leaders of the power rangers!"

"What do you want, Goldar!" Jason yelled, as Tommy staggered to his feet.

"We want you to surrender, so that Ed can use ya to beat Mondo and his bucket of bolts that he uses for an army!" Rito exclaimed, but Goldar growled.

"It's ZEDD!" He scolded. "Lord Zedd you bumbling baffoon!"

"Oh... whatever," Rito said. "As long as my sis is happy, that's all I care about!"

"Wait... don't tell me that this thing standing in front of us is Rita's brother," Jason said.

"Yeah... to think that she actually got the better looks..." Tommy said.

"I take that as a full compliment," Rito said proudly. "Now, where were we... that's right, we were about to hand deliver you to my sis and brother-in-law."

"Mind if I take Goldar?" Jason asked Tommy. "We have some unfinished business."

"Go for it, I'll take Rito, and then we'll free the others." Tommy and Jason launched themselves into their foes, Tommy quickly landing a kick to Rito, and then drawing his sword to match Rito's bone-made sword. He struck Rito's weapon fiercely, and then flipped over the live skeleton and slashed him across his back, which send Rito stumbling to the floor.

"OW!" Rito shouted in pain. "You're gonna pay for that, ranger!"

Jason summoned his staff and blocked a slash from Goldar's blade, and then jumped to drop kick him. However, Goldar telegraphed the move and spun away, making sure all Jason hit was the floor as his back impacted it with a thud. Goldar went to thrust his sword into him, but he rolled away and spun his way to a fighting stance, staff in hand. He charged again, but he was hit in the mid-section, and was sent flying. He tried to get up, but a gloved hand kept him from doing so.

"We've got this Jason," the Aussie-accented Pink Ranger said to him. Tommy had been able to free the other rangers, and they were able to morph now that they were out of the cell. The five surrounded Goldar, who quickly retreated along with Rito. They teleported back to the power chamber, where they debriefed.

*Youth Center*

It had been a day since the Zedd's attack, and Jason was down in the gym area, punishing a defenseless punching bag. Tommy was going to meet him to work out, and Kat and Billy were with him to study for an upcoming exam.

"Jason looks like he's ready to murder that thing," Kat said. "Do you think it's something we said or did?"

"I don't think so," Billy said. "I know he's always been protective of his friends. He's incredibly loyal. Maybe you should go talk to him, Tommy. See what's bothering him."

"Yeah, I think I will." Tommy walked down to his friend, who at this point was just staring at punching bag. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think this thing is your worst enemy."

"Huh?" Jason said, coming out of what almost seemed like a trance. "I'm just focused, that's all."

"Is that all?"

"Well... I don't know."

"What's wrong, bro?"

"I just... you remember when you came back as the White Ranger?"

"Yeah."

"I was so happy to have you back as part of the team, and then Zordon announced you as the new leader. I was replaced as the leader of the team, and I had no idea why."

"Wait... do you think I'm not good enough to lead?" Tommy asked gently.

"Not at all!" Jason assured him. "I just... I was wondering why he replaced me then. Was I not good enough? And here I am two years later, and now I feel like I'm just trying to fit in. You guys have been a team for a while, accept for Tanya, and now I feel like I'm more of a liability than a help."

"Are you kidding me? Jason, there isn't anyone else I'd rather have by my side than you. Well, accept for Kimberly." They both smiled. "But, in terms of leading the team, I love having you back. You've been my role model, the standard that I want to reach."

"But if I'm the standard, how come I couldn't take on Goldar?"

"I'm confident that you could have, but you have to remember that the power rangers are a team. Just because I have the title of leader doesn't mean that you, or I, or anyone else for that matter is more or less important. We took him on so you wouldn't have to. That's what teams do. That's what friends do."

"You're right bro." Jason paused, and then looked at the punching bag, and then back to Tommy. "It's good to be back."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading! Please Remember to Review!

- Googz333


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Saban, I only have ideas and a laptop to write them

A/N: This is a PREQUEL to another story I wrote, called 'The Ghost of Me,' which is a Power Rangers/Harry Potter crossover. You don't need to read it to understand the story, but my intention is to write this in the same universe as that story.

A/N 2: The title of the story is a song title from the band Tenth Avenue North.

"By Your Side"

Chapter 3

*Scott Residence*

"I'm heading out to meet Tommy and the others and the youth center," Jason said, about to walk out the door.

"Jason!" Olivia Scott yelled from across the house, stopping him in his tracks. "Before you go, can you make sure that the Christmas lights work?"

"Christmas lights?" Jason asked.

"Yes," she said, trying to catch her breath a bit, trying to catch up to him. "Your Father put them up over the weekend while you were... what were you doing anyhow?"

"Homework," Jason said, which was a half-truth. He had been over at Tommy's trying to study for a test, but King Mondo kept them busy with two huge monster battles. "Since when does Dad put up Christmas lights?"

"He started last year, something about wanting more Christmas spirit, especially since we rarely get snow. He wanted to start a tradition of doing it right after Thanksgiving."

"Gotcha, I'll check em out. Tommy can live without me for a half hour."

*Youth Center*

"All right, you got one more set Tommy," Rocky said as the ranger teens and Billy surrounded the weight bench as Tommy finished up his workout.

"Sounds good to me!" Tommy said.

"Hey Tommy, you got a letter!" Kat said.

"It's from Kimberly," Billy said.

"Hey Adam," Tommy said with a smile. "Why don't you read it to me."

"Sure thing," he said, opening the letter. "Dear Tommy, I'm excited as the pan-globals come up, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"She's gonna do great," Rocky said.

"Yeah," Kat replied.

"What does the rest of it say?" Tommy asked as he continued to lift.

"Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. I love you, you're like a brother to me. But, I've met someone. He's kind and caring, you would really like him."

"What?" Kat asked. Tommy immediately put the bar in place and snatched the letter from Adam's hands.

"All of this would be perfect if I weren't hurting you. I'm sorry Tommy, please forgive me. Kimberly."

The teens stood around Tommy as he sat stunned on the weight bench. Finally, Billy spoke up.

"Hey, you all right man?"

Tommy quickly got up and turned to face them, a tear beginning to run down his face. "Y...yeah. I... I gotta go." He sped across the youth center and left.

"Billy, we need to do something," Kat said. "Where would he go?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe the park. That's where he asked her out."

"We should go and make sure he's ok," Rocky said.

"How about Kat and I go, the rest of you guys stay here," Billy answered. "I don't want to overwhelm him. He's pretty private, I don't even know if the two of us are going to be helpful."

"All right," Tanya said. "Just let us know how we can help." Billy and Kat left without a word, leaving Adam, Rocky, and Tanya at the youth center. They went and sat down at 'their' table, when Jason entered the room about 15 minutes later.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Jason asked.

"Uhh, well," Rocky started.

"Kim sent Tommy a letter to break up with him, and Billy and Kat went after him," Tanya said.

"Wait... what?" Jason stammered. "Kim. Our Kim? Broke up with Tommy? In a letter?"

"Yeah, it's wild," Adam said. "Tommy asked me to read it to him... I had no idea..."

"Hey man, it's not your fault," Rocky said.

"You said Billy and Kat went after him?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Tanya replied. "Are you thinking about trying to catch up with them?"

"No... I'd be surprised if he talked with any of us for a while about this," he said. "I'm going to the power chamber."

"The power chamber?" Adam asked. "Why?"

"To see if Zordon will let me go see Kim," Jason replied. He ran out of the room, with the other three confused what he meant by that. I mean, surely he knew that he wasn't allowed to teleport there, didn't he?

*Power Chamber*

"Look Zordon, I know we're not allowed to use our powers for personal gain," Jason began to explain. "But I think I need to go see Kim in Florida, for the good of the team."

"WHY DO YOU SAY THIS, JASON?" Zordon's voice boomed.

"She broke up with Tommy, and she did it in a letter."

"THOUGH SADDENED FOR TOMMY, I DO NOT SEE THIS AS AN URGENT RANGER MATTER."

"But Zordon, this isn't like Kim. What if the machine empire or Zedd and Rita are using Kim to crush Tommy's spirits? What if this all part of a plan to destroy us from the inside out?"

"YOU'RE RIGHT GOLD RANGER. THIS DOESN'T SEEM LIKE OUR CRANE AT ALL. GO AT ONCE TO FLORIDA, AND FIND OUT IF SHE IS UNDER A SPELL."

"I'm on it," Jason said, and teleported out.

"Zordon," Alpha said. "You know that she's not under a spell, why did you let Jason go?"

"HE MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP KIM. THOUGH UNDER NO SPELL OF MAGIC, SHE SUFFERS FROM A TROUBLING SPELL OF DESPAIR."

*Kim's dorm room, Miami, FL*

_'It feels so good to be kissed like this!' _Kim thought to herself, as she continued her first ever full out make out session on her couch. Her lips parted from his, and she spoke while gasping for air. "Trevor, I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," he said to her. Suddenly, her alarm went off.

"Oh man, I'm supposed to get back to the facility for our evening meetings. I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, there's plenty more that we can do later," Trevor said with s mischievious grin.

"Ha," Kim said, somewhat uneasily. "You are a really good kisser." She said, and then grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. She left the dorm building, and walked to the training facility (which took about five minutes.). She walked through the halls to get to her meeting room, where she saw Coach Gunther Schmidt along with her teammates.

"Kimberly, have a seat please..."

Outside the facility, Jason landed from his teleport. "I forgot it would be dark all ready over here," he said to himself, the cool night wind giving him goosebumps. He entered the facility and walked to the receptionist desk, which was currently empty. He looked on the counter to see if there was a bell or buzzer or something, and found a tiny silver one, and rang it twice.

"Just a minute!" A gruff, low male voice said from another part of the room. Jason gulped as the man, who might have had a foot on him, and inexplicably had muscles on his muscles, walked from the back of the receptionist area, clad in security gear. "Can I help you?"

_'Yeah, don't tear me in half,' _Jason thought. "I'm looking for one of the gymnasts here, a Ms. Kimberly Anne Hart."

"Ahhh, you must be Trevor," The man smiled. "That girl is has been beaming from ear to ear because of you!"

_'Trevor?' _Jason thought. "Actually," Jason began to correct him. "My name is Jason, I'm a friend of her's from high school. I happened to be in town and wanted to see if she was around."

The built security guard, who seemed much kinder than Jason initially anticipated, continued to greet him warmly. "Friend from school! Well any friend of Kimberly's is a friend of mine! I'm Officer Joseph King, but you can call me Joe!" He said excitedly, extending his hand to the Gold Ranger.

"Nice to meet you Joe," Jason said. "So, what do you do around here? You don't strike me as the type a guy who just watches the receptionist desk."

"Haha, no. I actually have been working security here for two months as part of my rehab back into the police force. I was shot in the line of duty, almost lost my life. When I recovered, they asked if I'd be willing to take this post, particularly since I look intimidating, and I can protect the little ladies who work out here. At first I was pretty down, I wanted to get back into real police work, but Kim and a couple of the other gymnasts were really kind to me. Now, I don't know if I want to leave, I love these girls, they're like the daughters I never had!"

"Well, Kim has always been a really caring person. And I'm glad she's got someone like you protecting her."

"Thanks."

"Jason!" The squeal came from the other side of the room, and was undoubtedly from the petite brunette that he had come to see. As he turned he was ambushed by his 'little sister.'

"You know, people need to breathe, even when they hug," Jason quipped, which elicited a slap on his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Chatting up a storm with Joe, here," he said, pointing to his new friend. "Well, that and looking for you, of course."

"You two look like you've got some catching up to do, it was nice meeting you Jason, take care of Kimberly while you're with her."

"Will do, Joe!" He said as the officer returned to the depths of the receptionist area. "He's a cool guy."

"Yeah, kind of like Ernie... except for the obvious differences."

"Right," he said with a grin.

"So what are you doing here? When did you get back from Geneva?"

"Well, it's a long story. Maybe we should go take a walk, grab coffee or something?"

As they walked to a local shop in town, Jason told Kim of his adventure home, and how he now serves with the rangers, and was back in school in Angel Grove. Once they got to the shop, they ordered drinks and sat down and continued conversation.

"Are Bulk and Skull still serving on the Junior Police Force, or did they go back to trying to find out who the rangers are?" Kim asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Jason replied. "I haven't seen them much since I've been back. Only thing I know is Skull is a ridiculous piano player, and I only found out because they just had a talent show that he ended up performing in. He was the best one there!"

"Skull... playing the piano?"

"Weird, right?"

"Yeah." The conversation halted for a moment, and Jason began to notice tension in Kim, her patented biting of the lower lip obvious that there was some anxiety running amok inside her. "You're not here just because you're passing through... are you?"

"No... I'm not. Tommy got a letter today."

"Oh... good..."

"Who's Trevor?" Jason asked gently. "Joe mentioned his name, said that you were excited all the time because of him."

"He... he's my boyfriend," Kim confessed. "I'm in love with him."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Three days," she responded.

"Three days and you're in love?" Jason pressed, Kim was starting to look like she wanted to hide in a shell. "Look... I'm not here to judge you on your love life, nor am I here to fight on Tommy's behalf. He's my best friend, but you're my sister. To me, you come first. I wanted to come down because that letter just didn't seem like you."

"Didn't seem like me?" Kim asked, a hint of anger beginning to come through. "At least I sent a letter... Tommy's been so busy as of late, he didn't even tell me you were back. Maybe you should tell your best friend to give me a call once in a while, or write of love note, or something."

"Do you realize that, in spite of your new found love, you just asked for his communication in the present tense?"

"I still like the boy, Jase!" Kim nearly shouted, but caught herself in the moment of frustration, and lowered her voice. "But this... this is real. Trevor and I are real. He wants me, he makes sure that I feel loved, and he'll never turn his back on me like Tommy has."

"What are you talking about? How has Tommy turned his back?"

"I'm sure he has had a new pink ranger to fill in for me," Kim said suddenly.

"Wait... you think Kat..." now Jason felt a tinge of sadness.

"Uhhh, Kat has wanted Tommy ever since she arrived, and I bet she's with him right now. Notice how he's not even calling me to fight for me, notice how it's YOU, and not HIM, that came down to check in on me!" At this point, the rest of the patrons in the shop turned to look at Jason and Kim, the latter now feeling thoroughly embarrassed, blushing a deep shade of pink.

"Let's get out of here," Jason said, and he took her by the hand and they left. As they walked, Jason spoke again. "You ok?"

"Do I look ok?" She asked, stray tears running down her face. Jason paused, contemplating how to respond.

"Look, I don't know why he didn't come to see you," Jason responded. "I know he's intensely private, and you were his first girlfriend. I know this isn't an excuse, but he isn't the most intuitive or intelligent person in the world, especially when it comes to women." Kim managed a smile at that. "But, let me put it into perspective for you. You dumped him, and you didn't tell him why. All you told him was that you moved on to another person. Not only that, but you claim to love this new guy, but you're enraged in how Tommy has ignored you. I don't think you love Trevor at all, I think you're angry with Tommy, and you're trying to find a way to ease the pain rather than work through it."

"You're wrong, Jason." She said, but without confidence. "He loves me... and I..." Kim couldn't complete her thoughts, and she began to cry. Jason pulled her into a huge embrace, and she cried into his black t-shirt. After a couple of moments, they both heard a familiar six-toned chime. He let go of Kim, and answered his communicator.

"I read you, Zordon."

"JASON, YOU MUST RETURN. TOMMY AND KATHERINE ARE BEING ATTACKED BY THE MACHINE EMPIRE'S NEWEST MONSTER."

"Tommy and Katherine..." Kim muttered.

"I'm pretty sure Billy is with th..."

"Stop making excuses, and go save your best friend. I need to go back to my true love. Good bye Jason." Jason was stunned. Kim turned her back and started walking the other way, leaving Jason no other choice but to teleport back to Angel Grove.

*Oliver Residence*

It had been three days since Tommy received the letter, and it had been a very trying time for the Power Rangers leader. He and Jason hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk and, unfortunately, things went from bad to worse. He didn't understand why Kat pushed him so hard to date Heather. Then Mondo got in the way, multiple times, by sending more ridiculously stupid monsters, and then to top it all off, despite the fact that he danced with Kat, who is insanely gorgeous, it didn't help him when he woke again to the realization that he was no longer the boyfriend of Kimberly Anne Hart. Tommy was in desperate need of someone to listen, not someone to try and fix what was unfixable. Which was why Jason was the only one Tommy would invite over for the next week.

"How you holding up?" Jason asked, as he shut the bedroom door, and found a chair to sit in near Tommy's computer desk, while Tommy sat on the edge of his bed.

"Honestly... I want to lock myself up from the world," Tommy said seriously. "Everyone wanted to find a way to make me happy, but it's just going to take time. Kim meant a lot to me. Hell, she still does."

"I know bro," Jason said. "Have you thought about reaching out to her?"

"I called once, but she didn't pick up. I want to try again, I want to know what happened. But what do I say?"

"Well, you could tell her what you just told me. You want to know what happened between you. She'd probably tell you." There was silence for a moment.

"Zordon told me you went down to Florida. That you went to see her."

"Yeah, I did," Jason replied. "I wanted to make sure she was ok."

"And?"

"Honestly, I think you guys need to talk."

"What else?"

"Hey, you told me over the phone you didn't want anyone to fix your issues, just to listen."

"I know... I just... I guess I'm still in shellshock."

"I understand," Jason replied. At that point, Jason witnessed something he hadn't seen before... Tommy started to cry.

"I... I always thought I was going to marry her. I loved her so much, Jase. I would do anything to get her back."

"Then go after her."

"I can't..."

"And why not?"

"... I want her to be happy, above all else."

"And you think letting her go without a fight is how to make her happy?"

"I don't know, man!" Tommy shouted, and instantly regretted. As he sat on his bed, tears continuing to fall from his face. What started as a few tears turned into full-out sobbing, as Tommy just broke down. Jason moved to the bed and sat beside him, and just stayed there for him, placing ...his hand on his shoulder.

"Just let it out, bro."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading! Please remember to review!

- Googz333


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Saban, I only own ideas and a laptop.

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!

"By Your Side" – Chapter 4

*Youth Center*

Christmas had come and gone, and it was now the beginning of the new semester at Angel Grove High. Mondo and Machina had continued attacking the city, but the Zeo Rangers continued to defend it well. If anything, with Jason coming back, the ranger team had never been better, at least in Jason, Tommy, and Billy's minds. The three men had served since the beginning, accept for Tommy, but he might as well be considered one of the originals. The experience that Rocky and Adam provided, and the quick learning of Kat and Tanya, really led them to be a well-oiled machine. It was as if no situation caught them by surprise.

However, relationally things were starting to get tense. Tommy was still struggling with getting past the break-up with Kimberly, Billy was beginning to show his frustration with not actually being an active ranger, and Jason was frustrated that Kat was endlessly fretting about either setting Tommy up with someone or flirting with him herself. It didn't help that Jason felt jealous of the attention she showed Tommy instead of him. Nor did it help that he was frustrated at himself for even feeling jealous. Then there was Adam and Tanya, who everybody seemed to think they were dating, everybody except Adam and Tanya that is. And then there was Rocky, who always seemed to be the one left out. They were a team that was highly functional and yet dysfunctional... and Jason and Billy noticed. So, they decided to meet one morning at the youth center, just the two of them, without Tommy. They arrived at the usual table, ordered a couple of fruit smoothies, and began.

"Are you sure we should be having this meeting without Tommy?" Billy asked. "I feel like he should know, considering he's the leader."

"Normally, I'd agree," Jason replied. "But I think it'd be wise to talk through some of the stuff without him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since I spoke with him about the whole break-up letter, he's been pretty closed off," Jason started to explain. "I expected it at first, knowing how much of a loner he was before he met up with us, and how he handled losing the Green Ranger powers. But this has been different. He stayed in touch with Kim and I while he was handling the loss of his powers. With this... he won't return my calls, he doesn't open up to you, Adam, or Rocky. And in battle, it's like he's becoming careless."

"I think I see where you're coming from," Billy replied. "It sounds like he might be suffering from dysthymia."

"What?"

"Depression," Billy clarified. "Sorry."

"Don't be, Billy. It's been a while since I've had ask for help to understand you, it was kind of nice to reminisce."

Billy smirked, and then spoke again. "What do you think needs to happen so that he'll feel better?"

"Honestly... he needs to talk to Kim."

"And the chances of that happening are?"

"Slim and none. At least not on his own. He thinks it would be better to leave her alone, that she all ready made up her mind and doesn't want to see him."

"What about setting him up with someone else?" Billy asked. "I mean, I think Tommy was starting to feel cheered up by Heather, that is, until King Mondo got in the way."

"Don't take this the wrong way Billy, but I'm actually glad Mondo got in the way of that one. Tommy doesn't need a new girl, he needs to actually process the heartbreak. And that's something that we all need to get drilled into our thick skulls, especially of one lovesick pink ranger." The tone in Jason's voice began to pick up a bit.

"What do you mean?" Billy inquired.

"Isn't it obvious that Kat really, REALLY, likes Tommy?" Jason responded.

"I thought that, but then why would she try to set him up with Heather?"

"Maybe she felt bad, or maybe she wanted him to get his 'rebound' out of the way. I honestly don't know. But she's not helping him."

"Hmm." Billy sat there, processing through what Jason was saying. "I think I see where you're coming from. And I see the flirting coming from Kat. But, why is the tone in your voice sounding angrier now that we're talking about her."

"Wait... what?"

"You were calmly talking about Tommy and how to get through our current predicament, but when Kat came up, it was like your emotions started to go all over the place."

"Well, I guess, if we're trying to be honest and open, I like Kat. I think. I don't know." Jason sat there, fumbling a bit over what he was going to say next. Though Jason was confident, he had never been one to talk about girls in this way. He had never gone on dates, unless you counted the times he took Trini and Kim to dances, and they always knew it was friends only, never anything more. "When I first met Kat, I was shocked at how beautiful she was."

"She is a very beautiful girl," Billy said. "And it wouldn't be a conflict of interests if she liked Tommy instead of you, would it?" Billy smiled a bit as Jason stayed quiet for a minute, and then muttered something that was fairly out of character for Jason to say, but true none the less.

"You know, Billy, jealousy sucks." The two original rangers got a good chuckle out of that, and then Jason continued. "You know, I never considered that my own feelings might actually change the way I look at the situation."

"It's not often that anyone really does," Billy said.

"Look, I still think what Kat is doing isn't helping Tommy," Jason said. "I think he needs to keep his distance from girls until he really figures out how to move past the break-up. But at the same time, I can't keep my dream of getting together with Kat in my head. Maybe Tommy will move past it, and he'll fall in love with Kat. I'm not going to get in the way of that right now."

"And who knows, Jase. Maybe nothing will happen between them, or maybe you'll meet someone who's even better in your eyes than Kat. But I think you're right, we should try to let Tommy process, so he can move past this."

"That means that one of us needs to talk to Kat..."

*Hillard Residence*

As Billy and Jason concluded their conversation about how to care for the team, and particularly Tommy, they resolved who would be the one to talk about Kat in the most mature manner possible: a two out of three match of rock, paper, scissors. _'Why did I have to pick paper twice in a row?' _Jason mused as he walked up the large steps of Katherine's family's home. It was bad enough that he had to be the one to tell her, but it seemed even worse as he had to have this conversation on 'her turf.'

He rang the doorbell, and heard a smattering of footsteps before he saw the door open, giving way to the sight of the blonde beauty. "Jason, hi!" Kat exclaimed in her soft accented voice, giving him a hug as he entered the doorway.

"Hey Kat," he said, trying to remember the reason he was there, rather than getting lost in a simple embrace. "Hope you don't mind me swinging by."

"Jason, you are always welcome to come around here," Kat said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I actually needed to talk to you about something, do you have some time to chat now?"

"Sure, I'm actually home alone right now, my Dad is on a business trip and Mum is actually on her way to Australia to take care of some things with our extended family. So your visit is more than welcome. Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea, water?"

"You know, tea sounds great."

"Ok, I'll go put the hot water on, why don't you have a seat in the family room and I'll come and join you in a minute."

"Cool, thanks," Jason said. The tall blonde walked towards the kitchen, and after Jason's eyes stopped themselves from continuing to stare at the pink ranger, he forced himself to walk over to the couch in the family room. _'Great, I'm in the house of a hot girl that I like, we're alone, and I need to have a serious conversation with her about how she needs to be patient for another guy.'_ Jason thought to himself. He knew he wasn't being himself with that thought. Sure, Kat was who he liked, but he also knew that she was becoming a good friend. The hormones were there, no doubt, but his ultimate desire was to care for her, not to 'play around' with her.

"Tea should be ready soon," she said, sitting down across from the Gold ranger on the opposite couch. "So, what's up Jason?"

"Well, I, uh..." Jason started. "wanted to talk to you about Tommy."

"Oh," Kat said, her smile leaving her face. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"Yeah, I mean, what am I doing wrong?" Kat asked, visibly saddened. "Everything I've tried to do to cheer him up hasn't worked, Jason, what am I doing wrong? Why isn't he feeling better!"

"Can I ask a personal question?" Jason asked, trying to be as gentle as he could.

"Sure," she said, somewhat confused by the sudden re-direct.

"Why are you doing so much to try and help him?" He asked.

"Well... I mean... wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah, I want to help him..."

"He's in pain, Jason. I can't stand seeing my friends in pain, I'm willing to do anything to make sure he doesn't feel the pain of this break up."

"Even if it means that you don't get him?" Jason asked. Kat stayed silent, and started to blush.

"How long have you known?"

"Let's just say that, although you are a soft-spoken, your emotions speak pretty loudly," Jason said. Kat looked deflated. "Hey, don't be sad. Your devotion to your friends and emotional drive are two things I really admire about you Kat. It just means they're amplified when it comes to someone you REALLY care about."

"I... um... thanks, I think."

"Your welcome. Look, I didn't come here to tell you that you can't have him or that you can't care for him, but rather that I think I know how to care for him best."

"Really? What can I do?"

"Take a step back, and let him breathe."

"What do you mean?"

"It was incredibly selfless to try and set Tommy up with another woman, especially since you like him. Again, I really admire that about you, your willingness to sacrifice for the good of your friends, and for our team. But if Tommy is going to get through this, he actually needs to process through the pain, not ignore it."

"But, won't that just make things worse?"

"Tommy processes things really slowly sometimes, and he's not very good with processing through things with other people. When he lost his powers, he would often miss weeks of school at a time so he could go to his uncle's cabin just to process through everything. I think he even got a private tutor at one point for a month in the school year so he could be alone, but still pass his classes. It isn't always the most healthy way to get through things, and I think he's doing a better job of opening up to other people about the pain he goes through, but sometimes he just needs to go it alone, and then let him reach out to us when he needs us. Since the night he opened up to me, he's closed himself off."

"What have you done in response to that?"

"Honestly, I told him I was here for him, that I'd check in once or twice a week, and that the ball was in his court if he wanted to talk."

"But... isn't that bad? The pain he's going through..."

"Is necessary," Jason interrupted. "I hate to see him hurt as bad as the next person, but setting him up with someone, or giving him care packages, asking him questions every time he looks sad, and trying to cheer him up at every turn isn't what's going to help him. And if you really want a shot to be with him, you need to let him work through this, rather than try to be his savior." He said it, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to throw up. _'if you want to be with __**Him.**__' _ Jason gave himself a mental shake, reminding himself of why he was there.

"I think you're right, Jason," she said. "Thanks for being willing to tell me the truth."

"Hey, I care for both of you guys." A noise started to get increasingly louder from the kitchen, and Kat started to get up from her seat.

"That's the tea, I'll be right back." She poured them both mugs full of the hot liquid, and came back, and spent another hour together just talking. They talked everything from classes to favorite interests, and for the first time it felt like Jason and Kat were getting to know one another. Jason finally got up.

"I should probably get going, I've gotta get home and get some work done."

"Yeah, I should get to work as well. Thanks again for coming over, I really enjoyed getting to know you better, Jase."

"Likewise." Jason left, leaving Kat thinking.

_'Hmm... Jason's really sweet... and thoughtful... and he's kinda cute, too!'_

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading, please remember to review!

- Googz333


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Saban, I only own ideas and a laptop.

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!

A/N: A lot of this is from the episode when Emily is introduced. I don't like copying things, but I need this chapter to help build the story.

By Your Side – Chapter 5

*Ernie's Beach Club*

It was the beginning of February, and Ernie finally was able to open his beach club. Though the weather wasn't exactly peak beach weather, it was still a nice enough day to wear shorts and a t-shirt, especially with the sun shining down on them. Tommy, Jason and the others were some of the first ones to get there, and even helped him set up. Jason was amazed that it was Tommy who led the charge in helping Ernie out, it was the first time in weeks, maybe even months, that his best friend had showed some excitement about something. He still wanted to see if Tommy would open up more about what he was feeling about Kim, but it was certainly exciting to see him starting to show more enthusiasm around them. At the present moment, Tommy was with Ernie talking over some logistics.

"So, we've still got three more tables and umbrellas, but only ten chairs left. How do you want me to split those up?" Tommy asked.

"Hmm... good question, Tommy," Ernie replied. "Why don't you grab Jason and Adam and set them up, and split the chairs 4, 4, and 2."

"Sure thing Ernie," Tommy said, turning to walk back to his friends, when in the distance he saw a group of bikers riding towards them. They rode right through to the middle of the club, knocking over a few of the beach tables and chairs down in the process. After the bikers stopped, the ranger teens collected themselves to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" Jason asked. The lead biker removed his helmet, revealing a blonde-haired man in his very early 20's. He also had a very beautiful blonde-haired lady seated behind him.

"What's going on? I think you need to tell us that, pal!" The biker said with a snarl. "You're on our turf."

"Your turf?" Adam asked.

"What do you mean?" Tommy re-iterated, pushing his way through the other rangers to see what was going on.

"Let's just put it this way, this is our gang territory, and if anyone intrudes, there are bound to be some 'accidents,'" he said. "So, if you want to make sure that doesn't happen, I suggest you clear out of here by evening." With that, he led the group of about a dozen bikers out. Jason caught a last glimpse of the woman riding out with the other bikers, feeling like he had seen her around before.

*Youth Center*

"I still can't believe Ernie is choosing to close the beach club because of those thugs," Rocky said, taking a break from sparring with Adam.

"I know, he was so excited about it," Adam responded. "I wonder if Tommy and Jason had any luck getting him to change his mind."

"Maybe we should ask them, here they come," Rocky answered. Jason and Tommy, with Kat in tow, walked down the stairs to the gym area. "Well? How'd it go with Ernie."

"Not good," Tommy said.

"He's REALLY down," Jason said. "But he doesn't want to chance anyone getting hurt."

"Maybe the power rangers should step in and deal with them," Adam suggested. As they continued to talk, Jason noticed a very familiar blonde-haired girl walk in from the side and planted herself at one of the stools at the juice bar.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," Jason said, starting to walk up the steps while they kept on talking. He approached her, and she turned to see his face. "Hey, you're new around here, right?"

"You could say that," she said coldly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like it if you left me alone."

"Wait a minute," Jason pleaded. "You were there, weren't you? The beach club, on the back of that guy's bike?"

"Sorry, wrong girl," she said more firmly.

"Come on, we both know it was you," Jason responded. "Look, I don't know who you guys are, or what you're trying to prove, but a very good friend of mine is going to have to lose a lot of money, and a major dream of his, if you guys keep this up. Heck... he all ready has. You can help." At this point, the girl looked like a deer in headlights.

"You really care for this friend, don't you?" She asked, Jason noticing her response was much softer this time.

"I do." Jason waited for her to speak, but silence reigned. "Look... maybe we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Jason, Senior at Angel Grove High."

"Emily... high school dropout," she said. "I would have been a senior this year."

"What happened?" Jason asked. "Why did you drop out?"

"You really want to know?" Jason nodded his head yes. "Well, I hope you have a few hours."

"Why don't we head somewhere with less people, we can walk and talk." Jason and Emily left the Youth Center, catching the attention of the rangers.

"Where's Jason going?" Tommy asked. "And who is the girl he's with?"

_'Girl?' _Kat thought. Though she liked Tommy, the thought of Jason with another girl surprisingly saddened her.

*Angel Grove Park*

On the way to the park, Emily had shared her painful past. Her brother had died when she was six, parents divorced at 11, and then struggled throughout school, which led her friends to abandon her. She was threatened by one of her teachers that if she didn't pass her final, that not only would she fail the class, but she would be kicked out of the school. She didn't give them the chance, she left before the test. It was then that she met Eddie, the leader of the biker gang that Jason and the others had ran into earlier. He took her in, became the big brother and friend she had never had. However, he had a troubled past too, so he turned to the gang life. He assumed the role of leader right after Emily had joined their ranks, and he had become notorious for protecting their turf from anyone who might threaten it. Emily didn't like it, but she feared that Eddie would abandon her too if she said anything against him.

"I just don't want to take that chance," Emily said. "What if gets rid of me?"

"If he boots you out because of standing up for what's right, then is he really worth it?" Jason asked.

"I guess you're right... I just... I don't know what to do." Jason reached out to touch her shoulder to comfort her. It was at that moment that cogs appeared in the park. "What are those things!"

"Cogs," Jason replied. "Emily, get out of here, I'll handle them."

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust me!" Jason got into a fighting stance while Emily ran to find shelter.

"Ki-Yah!"

*Youth Center*

The ranger teens had sat down to grab some food after Adam and Rocky's workout, and were just about done eating when Jason entered, looking exhausted.

"What happened bro?" Tommy asked.

"Cogs," he said, getting closer to the table. "They attacked Emily and I in the park. She took off for safety while I fought them off."

"Wait... who's Emily?" Tanya asked.

"Was that the girl you walked out with earlier?" Adam added.

"Yeah, she was there with the rest of the gang that threatened Ernie," Jason replied. "I was hoping to help change their minds about the beach club, but we got interrupted.

"Do you think she'll be able to help?" Kat asked.

"I don't know, she seemed pretty skittish. She's had a rough life, and Eddie, the gang leader, has been her only friend."

"Wait... isn't that her?" Tommy asked, pointing near the front counter. Jason and the others looked to find her with the blonde-haired guy that was on the bike, who undoubtedly was Eddie.

"Yeah," Jason said. The five of them got out of their seats, and, with Jason, went to see what was going on, as they were talking with Ernie.

"I don't want any trouble guys," Ernie said, the ranger teens hearing the tail end of Ernie's thought.

"Well, actually," Eddie started. "we're not here to give you any." Eddie then looked over at the rangers, and Emily whispered in his ear and pointed at Jason. "So, you're Jason?" Eddie asked. Jason merely nodded his head yes. "Emily told me what you did for her back in the park, defending her from those cogs. That was really cool, man."

"Happy to help out," he said.

"We just wanted to let you know that, you aren't going to have any more trouble from us, we want you to open up the beach club."

"Really?" Ernie said from behind the counter. "You mean, you don't mind us on your turf?"

"After what Jason did for Emily, definitely not." He said, smiling back at the group.

"Well, it looks like we need to get cracking so we can open up!" Tommy shouted.

"Yeah, and let us know how we can help," Eddie said. "We'd love to help you open up on time, considering it's our fault for delaying you."

"That'd be great!" Ernie said. "Only one problem, one of my employees quit, so I would need someone to take a job as a waitress."

"I think I know of someone who could help with that," Emily said with a smile.

*Beach Club*

The next day, the Beach Club had opened, and the ranger teens had come over right after school to see how it was going. Jason walked over to the makeshift bar, where Ernie and Emily stood behind it. They were in the middle of serving a huge order, and it had looked like it had busy for a lot of the day. It was a bonafide hit!

"Ernie, this place looks like it's jammin, bro!" He said.

"Thanks!" Ernie replied.

"Yeah, this is probably the most enjoyable job I've had!" Emily said.

"Yeah, and I bet you'll make some really good friends here too," Jason replied.

"I think I've all ready started," Emily said with a flirtatious grin, leaving Jason to blush a little, and Ernie to give Jason a look. In the distance, the other teens looked on, and Kat, who was excited about Tommy's new found energy in life, was also sad that it seemed Jason had really hit it off with someone else. _'What's wrong with me!' _She thought.

To be continued...

Please Remember to Review!

- Googz333


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Saban, I only own ideas and a laptop.

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!

By Your Side – Chapter 6

*Beach Club*

The Angel Grove fashion show had just taken place and, as a last minute addition, Jason chose to be one of the models for it. He didn't want to at first, but when he found out Emily would think it was cool if he did it, he went all out for it. It caught the eye of both Emily and the other rangers, including Kat. Jason couldn't stop thinking about Emily, and was sure that while Kat was someone he had liked when he first got there, he really liked Emily. Not only that, but he was really excited that he could really help her through the transition from high school dropout to a working girl, and hopefully, re-enrolling the next year.

At this point, Jason was with Tommy and Billy, watching Emily tend to customers from his table. Tommy in particular had a wide grin on his face, seeing Jason so taken with his new found friend.

"So," Tommy started. "Have you thought about asking her out on a date yet? You obviously think a lot about her." Jason grinned at the statement.

"Honestly, I have. I... um... it's just weird though, you know. I think I'm going to talk to her about it today when she gets off work."

"Are you nervous?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't?" Jason replied. "Guy who's never dated before asking an insanely beautiful girl out, I think I'd be a fool not to be. But it's a good nervousness. Like, the way you get nervous before a karate tournament, except a million times more intense."

"Yeah, sounds like how I was before I asked Kimberly about the dance before freshman year," Tommy added. Both Jason and Billy were a bit surprised that Tommy brought up Kim, but they quickly let it pass.

"I always wondered what the big deal was asking her out," Jason said. "But I had gone with Kim to a couple dances strictly as friends, I didn't get the whole 'liking' bit." He grinned. "Now, I definitely do."

"Well, good luck man," Billy said.

"Yeah," Tommy added. A couple of hours went by, and Billy had just left, and Emily's shift was about to end, so Tommy stayed with Jason to keep him company as he waited for his 'big' question.

"Sometimes, I think the machine empire is up there purposely slowing time during moments where I want time to speed up!" Jason said.

"Haha," Tommy laughed. "Hey, are you going to be free later tonight? You know, like after you take Emily home and talk to her?"

"I should have some time, why?"

"Well, I need your opinion on something, and it may take longer than a quick 5 minutes as you wait for Emily. Can I swing by like around 8 or 8:30?"

"Sure thing, bro." Jason looked at his watch, with Tommy trying hard to bite down a chuckle due to Jason's uncharacteristic impatience. A couple more minutes passed, and Jason stood up and walked over to the counter, where Emily finally hung up her apron, and had clocked out with Ernie. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Emily said with a smile. "Thanks for wanting to walk me home, it's really sweet of you."

"It's no problem at all." Emily's home was about a 15 minute walk away, she shared an apartment with 3 other girls on the Eastside of the city. As they walked, they talked about how their days went, the latest monster attack and how awesome the power rangers were, as they saved the city again (at which Jason had to chuckle, since this past monster he had vaporized with Pyramidas). When they finally got in front of her apartment building, Jason tried to muster up the courage to ask her what he had been waiting to ask. "Hey Emily, before you go in, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?" Emily asked.

"Well... ummm... I wanted to know if you were up to anything this weekend?"

"I'm working on Saturday from 9-5, and I'm helping Eddie and a few of the other guys with their bikes on Sunday, but aside from that I'm not doing anything, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner and catch a movie afterwards?"

"Oh sure, will Tommy and the others be there?" She asked with a nervous grin.

"Uhh..." Jason muttered, running his hand through his hair. "No... I... was wondering if you'd want to go with just me, on a date." Jason didn't know what to expect from what he just said, but when he saw Emily's face light up with a smile from ear to ear, he assumed that was a good sign.

"Yes! I was hoping it would just be the two of us," Emily stated. "Thanks for asking me!"

"Thanks for wanting too!" Jason said. "I could pick you up for dinner at 5:45? I know of a really good sushi place downtown, are you into that type of stuff?"

"I've always wanted to try it! That'd be great!"

"Great," Jason said, with a hint of relief. "I'll see you then."

"Sounds good, Jason." Emily walked up the steps to her apartment. As soon as her apartment door slammed shut, Jason let out a loud scream of joy. He had his first date set with Emily!

*Scott Residence*

Jason was in his room attempting to work on homework, waiting for Tommy to get there. It had been a rather boring day after he returned from his triumphant ask, and if Jason was honest with himself, he was anxious to talk with Tommy. Not because he was afraid to share how the day went, but he also wondered it would be like. Tommy had been closed off emotionally for quite some time since the break up with Kimberly, and even though he seemed to have cheered up recently, he still knew he couldn't quite be over the petite brunette that had claimed his heart for so long. He sat quietly, looking at the clock to see it was 8:29 P.M. _'Late as usual,' _Jason mused, and chuckled at the thought. At that moment he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Jason asked. He assumed it was his Mom or Dad, but instead it was Tommy who crept into the room. "Oh, hey Tommy."

"Hey bro, your Mom said to just come up," he replied.

"You're late," Jason said playfully.

"Actually, I'm a minute early," Tommy grinned. "I said 8 or 8:30, remember?"

"Well... I'll be darned, you're on time for once," Jason shot back.

"How'd it go with Emily?"

"Well... I'm going on my first real date on Saturday," he said with a grin. "Dinner and a movie."

"That's awesome bro!"

"Yeah... I'm really excited about it." There was a fairly long pause at that point, and Jason picked up on the fact that Tommy wanted to say something, but was sitting on it. Finally, he asked, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Kat," Tommy said sheepishly. Jason suddenly felt squeamish, but continued to press in.

"What about Kat?" He asked, an edge suddenly added to his voice.

"Well... I... do you think she likes me?" Jason didn't know if he wanted to haul off and punch his best friend due to anger, or to crack up at him laughing. The range of emotions caught Jason way off guard. The humor of Tommy's sheer brain density was one thing, but why was he angry? Kat was beautiful, but he just asked Emily out. Maybe he was just being defensive? "Jase? Everything ok?"

"Yeah... sorry... I was just caught off guard by the question. Why do you ask?"

"Well... I mean, I've been thinking about her a lot lately, and was wondering..." Tommy trailed off at this point. Jason tried to put his confused feelings aside for a moment, and focused solely on what Tommy was saying.

"You were wondering, since you like her, does she like you back?"

"I guess..."

Jason almost let out a laugh at his friend's aloofness. He had always enjoyed seeing Tommy fret about the obvious affections of the past two pink rangers. It was so obvious that Kat liked Tommy that Bulk and Skull could have detected it. But he was also genuinely concerned for Tommy. Sure, for some reason his own feelings were coming into play, but he also was thinking about Tommy's affections for Kimberly.

"First off, if you really like her and want to see if she likes you, you need to man up and just ask," Jason said.

"I know... I just... I wish I could tell, ya know?" Despite his cluelessness, Jason could relate to this from his asking out Emily. Butterflies had been running amok just a few hours ago in his own stomach.

"Yeah," Jason replied. "Look, Tommy, not to be intrusive, but have you actually gotten over Kim?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tommy, I've been really worried about you, you know, since the whole break up. We all have. Your mood has been pretty terrible, save for the past couple of weeks, and I know that you tend to just bottle up your emotions."

"What does that have to do with me liking Kat?"

"What if you're using Kat to make yourself feel better?" As soon as the words left Jason's mouth, Tommy looked like he got hit by a ton of bricks. The expression on his face flatlined, and his body language communicated to Jason that he was retreating. "Tommy, don't withdraw man. Let me into what you're thinking. I wanna help."

"I... I still want Kim, Jase," he confessed. "But I can't stand her anymore." This statement surprised Jason, with both the wording and the tone in his voice. "She cheated on me, Jase. I loved her, and she cheated. She took my heart and took a freakin sledge-hammer to it. I need to get over her."

"So you're going to use Kat to do it?"

"No! I really do like Kat. I don't just want her to get over Kim, I want to be with her because she's... she's..."

"She's a Kim replacement," Jason said matter-of-factly. "Look bro, I'm not trying to be mean. If you want to date Kat, ask her out. But make sure you're doing it for the right reasons. You need to figure out what's really going on inside you, because if you don't, you're going to hurt her and yourself in the long run, and I care too much about you both to let that happen."

Tommy and Jason sat for the next few minutes in silence, Tommy appearing to genuinely think over what he was saying. Finally, he spoke.

"You're right, Jase. I do want to replace Kim with Kat. I do want the pain to go away. But I do like her, and I want to get to know her on a more personal level. I want to see if she would be more than just 'replacement' material. Maybe she's the one I'm supposed to be with? Maybe she's the one that I will end up wanting to care for more?"

"Maybe. But if you ask her out, you need to be very cautious. You might think you're falling in love, when in reality you're just easing the pain of Kimberly, and that's not going to help in the long run. You're going to need me and the other rangers to help you see your blind spots. If you really want to care for Kat, you're going to need that help and accountability."

"Yeah. Thanks Jase, I really do appreciate it."

"Hey, you're my bro. I just hope and pray you end up in one piece," he said with a grin. "Now get out of here, I need to get this math homework done before school tomorrow!"

"Haha, you got it bro," Tommy got up and gave Jason a hug, and walked out the door. Jason went back to his desk to work on his math. It hadn't been more than a couple minutes, but suddenly Jason heard an explosion a couple hundred feet from his window. Battle instincts kicked in, and he ran through his doorway down the stairs and out the front door before his parents could even ask him what happened. He ran down the street towards where he thought he heard the explosion, and sure enough there was smoke coming from the concrete, small flames still burning on a car parallel parked near that stretch of sidewalk. He looked around, realizing that Tommy would have walked this way home. "Tommy? Tommy!" No answer. He started to run in the direction past where the explosion took place, only to find no one ahead of him. He slowed down, trying to piece together what happened, when his communicator chimed. "I read you, Zordon."

"JASON, YOU MUST COME TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY. TOMMY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY PRINCE GASKET, SON OF KING MONDO."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Saban, I only own ideas and a laptop.

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!

Chapter 7 – By Your Side

*Power Chamber*

Jason teleported into the chamber to see his teammates were all ready assembled and awaiting word from Zordon.

"Did you hear?" Adam asked him as he approached the others.

"Yeah," Jason replied. "They kidnapped him right outside my house. We were talking, then he left, and then I heard a big explosion."

"They must have been plotting to capture Tommy for a while," Kat said worriedly. "I mean, why wouldn't they wait to capture you as well? Why wouldn't they just invade your home?"

"You bring up a good point, Katherine," Billy added. "This wasn't just a coincidence that they were in the neighborhood. They must have known that he was going to be at your house and then used the opportunity to ambush him."

"But why?" Rocky asked. "And who is this Prince Gasket, anyway? I've never heard of him before."

"PRINCE GASKET IS THE ELDEST SON OF KING MONDO," Zordon said. "HE IS BENT ON PROVING TO HIS FATHER THAT HE IS THE MOST CAPABLE OF DOING EVIL IN THE UNIVERSE. IT SEEMS HE IS WILLING TO TAKE YOU ALL ON TO PROVE HIS WICKEDNESS."

"Rangers!" Alpha said. "I've located Tommy. He is on the moon, close to where the Machine Empire's palace is located, and he is currently morphed."

"Maybe that means he is trying to fight his way out of there," Tanya suggested.

"I don't think so Tanya," Billy interjected, as he walked over to the scanners that Alpha had positioned himself at. "Look here at the brainwave scanner. Normally they have a pretty similar pattern to them, but these brainwaves are altered."

"So they're brainwashing him," Jason responded.

"Brainwashing him for what?" Kat asked.

"My guess... to destroy us."

"BASED ON BILLY'S FINDINGS, I THINK JASON IS CORRECT," Zordon said.

"Zordon, we're getting a transmission from the moon," Alpha said.

"OBSERVE THE SCREEN." The rangers went over to the screen only to see a tall, thin, robotic humanoid alongside a morphed Tommy.

"Tommy," Kat said under her breath.

"Power rangers, I am Prince Gasket, sworn protector of all that is good and true. King Tommy and I challenge you to meet us in battle, because your brand of evil will never be tolerated as long as he is our king!"

"King?" Jason said quizzically.

"Yes," Tommy said from the screen. "I, King Tommy, shall wipe you and your gang of evil warriors from this galaxy! I will not allow you to oppress us any longer!" With his final proclamation, the screen went dark, leaving the rangers to consider the gravity of the situation.

"RANGERS, YOU MUST BRING BACK TOMMY AT ONCE," Zordon interrupted their thoughts. "SINCE TOMMY IS NOW UNDER GASKET'S CONTROL, THE MACHINE EMPIRE COULD GAIN ACCESS TO THE POWER CHAMBER, AS WELL AS THE MORPHING GRID."

"If they get to the morphing grid, it could swing the balance of power over to the machine empire for good," Tanya said.

"We're going to get Tommy back, Zordon," Jason said.

"I'll set the coordinates so I can teleport you there," Billy responded.

"JASON, ARE YOU READY TO LEAD THE TEAM?" Zordon asked. Jason flinched for a moment, but looked around to the team... the first time he had ever led this group of rangers.

"Yeah, I am. It's been a long time, but, it's morphin time!" The five rangers activated their zeonizers, or in Jason's case, the golden power staff, and as soon as they morphed Billy had started the teleportation process. The five immediately found themselves in the middle of what looked like a modern day coliseum. As they looked around, they saw themselves surrounded by stands with bleachers filled with cogs and other machines, obviously monsters that the Machine Empire had manufactured. The five gathered together and broke into a fighting stance, but none of the machines came down from the stands.

"I don't get it, why aren't they coming to attack us?" Tanya asked. Suddenly, a door opened at the bottom of the coliseum, revealing their brainwashed friend.

"Tommy!" Kat shouted.

"That's King Tommy to you, Pink Ranger," He responded coldly. "I will not stand for the evil you stand for!"

"Tommy, snap out of it man," Jason said. Tommy stayed silent for the moment, analyzing his 'foes.'

"Sire!" Gasket said from the crowd. "It is time for you to destroy them!"

"Yes!" Tommy said. "I will rid the galaxy of these fiends!" He quickly flipped into the group of rangers, utilizing his agility and quickness to isolate each ranger, using his skill and their hesitancy to beat him to his advantage. He gave a quick punch to Tanya's midsection and then an elbow to the helmet which left her staggering. He then ducked a roundhouse kick from Rocky and countered with leg sweep, knocking him to the ground. Kat and Adam tried to break the trend by fighting together, but Tommy did a round off over them and flipped Kat over his head, while he blocked a couple of strikes from the Green Zeo Ranger, and then countered with a spinning heel kick. As the four rangers regrouped, Tommy recognized that it was now only the Gold ranger and him. "No more 5 on 1 advantage for you, Gold Ranger."

"Tommy, don't do this bro," Jason replied.

"I'm not fooled by your blatant deception!" Tommy charged but Jason was ready. They exchanged blows, swinging, kicking, and countering each others moves. Jason tried to hit him with a tornado kick but Tommy ducked, and countered with a leg sweep. Jason recovered by jumping over it, and then did a somersault over him. He spun and tried to hit him with his forearm, but that was when Tommy got the upper hand by using Jason's momentum against him, flipping him by taking his midsection and flipping him to the ground like a wrestler. Jason tried to get up, but Tommy was ready, landing his patented power kick in the chest armor. Jason was sent flying across court, landing with a thud in front of the other rangers.

"I will destroy you all, and put an end to your reign of terror."

"Keep it up, sire!" Prince Gasket cheered from the crowd. The battle continued for a while as the others tried to figure out how in the world to snap Tommy out of whatever was controlling his mind. It was tough for them, however, because of the strong desire not to harm their leader, yet Tommy was more than willing to crush them. It showed in how he constantly was able to best the five of them.

"We need to regroup," Jason said, after getting up from another vicious hit from his best friend.

"What do you suggest?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"I have an idea," Kat said.

"What is it, Kat?" Tanya asked.

"He needs to see us," she replied. "Tommy needs to see the faces of his real friends."

"Are you out of your mind?" Adam asked. "He could kill you!"

"Sure, but it's the only chance we have to bring him back," she replied. "I can try first, and if he destroys me, you know it won't work. But, if he begins to soften, you'll know what to do."

"Kat, let me do this," Jason said, but she shook her head.

"Jason, trust me."

"I do," Jason replied. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." Kat walked from the group towards the morphed red ranger, who shifted into a fighting stance.

"Ahhh, so the pink ranger wants to fight," Tommy said.

"No, I don't," she replied. "Zeo Ranger One, power down!" In a flash of pink light, her ranger costume disappeared, leaving the the beautiful form of Katherine Hillard standing in front of him.

"What!" Tommy said, astonished by what Kat had just done. "Are you... are you trying to trick me?"

"No Tommy. I'm here to help you."

"Help? I don't need your help!"

"Tommy!" Jason said, coming up close to Katherine. "Gold Ranger, power down. Tommy, Prince Gasket has tricked you. We're your friends man."

"Let's get with it guys," Tanya added, her, Adam, and Rocky walking up to the others.

"Zeo Rangers, power down," they said in unison.

"I... I don't understand," Tommy said.

"Sire!" Gasket shouted, leaving his seat and entering the main area of the coliseum. "Do not listen to them! They desire to destroy the machine empire, they desire to destroy what is good, wholesome and true!"

"You're right!" Tommy said, now drawing his Zeo blaster and pointed it at the others. "You can't fool me!"

"Tommy, don't do this," Kat said. Slowly she began to inch towards him, Tommy still holding the pistol towards her.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Jason asked, but she didn't listen, she only continued to walk while the blaster began to shiver ever so slightly in the hand of the red ranger.

"Tommy, don't you remember?" Kat asked. At this point she stood at almost point blank range, when one of her hands grabbed hold of the blaster, the other around his torso, as if she were embracing him into a hug.

"No sire! She is seducing you, alluring you to evil!" As Gasket said this, Kat felt Tommy's desire to let go, so she wrapped herself as tightly as she could around him, hoping that he would remember their friendship.

"Please Tommy, please remember."

"I don't understand..." Tommy said, his body relaxing as Kat held him in her arms. As Kat felt this, she began to relax her embrace.

"NO!" Gasket shouted. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" Kat ignored Gasket, and began to let go of Tommy, now only holding onto his other hand. Tommy began to holster his weapon, but did not say or do anything else.

"Come back to us, Tommy," Kat said, and she started to walk backwards toward the others, hoping Tommy would follow."

"Is it possible... that everything Gasket told me was a lie?" Tommy asked himself, looking down at the ground. He looked back up at Kat, as she began to back away, and it hit him. "Kat?" It was at that instant that, without warning, the six of them were teleported back to the power chamber. As they materialized, the rangers noticed that Tommy had also powered down in the duration of the teleport.

"Tommy, is that really you in there?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah... I'm here, Rocko," he said with a smile. "Thanks for getting me back, guys. Katherine, thanks for helping me find my way." He walked over and hugged her, in which she eagerly returned. The others, Jason included, all gave each other knowing grins.

*Youth Center*

It had been a couple days since their incident with Gasket, and Tommy was trying to rid himself of all the effects of the brainwashing, including extreme fatigue and some minor headaches. According to Zordon, it was the cause of a dark magical spell, which seemed curious since they were fighting machines and not Rita and Zedd. At least it explained how Tommy was brainwashed so quickly. But that was the least of anyone's concern, as the rangers were just happy to reclaim their leader. Jason, Billy, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky were hanging out at their usual table, when Tommy and Kat walked in and towards their table with wide smiles across their faces.

"Well you two sure look happy," Tanya said as they approached them. "What's got you all so smiley?"

"Well, first off, it seems that all the effects from the spell have worn off," Kat said. "Zordon and alpha conducted some tests this morning and it showed no ill effects were left."

"That's awesome," Rocky replied.

"It gets better," Kat said, with a wide smile.

"Yeah, after that, I took Kat out to lunch for our first date," Tommy said confidently.

"Wait... what?" Rocky asked.

"It's about time!" Tanya shouted. The couple laughed as they all got up to congratulate the two on their budding romance. Last was Jason, who gave Kat a hug and then wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"I'm happy for you bro," Jason said. "I really hope it works out for you both." Jason was relieved when he didn't feel any tension. It seemed like any jealousy he had was out of the way. It had helped him to see how he responded to Kat in the arena of the coliseum, how it was her appearance that revived him from his brainwashed state.

"Thanks bro," Tommy replied. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem." He said with a grin. He quickly looked down at his watch to see that it 4:30. "Oh man, I hate to cut and run, but I have MY first date with Emily, and I need to get ready and pick her up! Congrats guys!" He yelled as he left the other rangers.

"Wait... so you two are dating," Rocky said, pointing to Kat and Tommy. "And Jason's dating Emily? How did I miss so much?"

"Rocky, you're always missing everything!" Tommy shouted, as it seemed there was a glimmer of joy again in their leader's voice.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Almost all characters are owned by Saban. However, there is a cameo appearance by two characters created by JK Rowling.

A/N 1: As I said earlier in writing this, this is a prequel. Though this chapter isn't too important to the story "The Ghost of Me," it does have some clues left to connect things from that story.

A/N 2: The story of Billy is one that I don't have planned out yet... but I'm really excited to explore possibilities in the future... which is why I chose how to write this chapter. Hopefully you'll understand more after you read!

By Your Side – Chapter 8

Jason laid his head on the pillow on his bed, processing through what seemed to be a lifetime of events. It had been an incredibly blissful few weeks for both Jason and Tommy. For the first time in his life, he had someone to call his girlfriend, rather than his friend who happened to be a girl. However, as he got to know Emily more, he realized she was different than he expected. She could be sweet and caring, but there was definitely a roughness about her as well. He wondered if it had anything to do with her past, but they hadn't had a chance to talk about it yet. After all, they only had been on a handful of dates.

Tommy, on the other hand, seemed genuinely happy around Kat. Whenever they were together as a couple, they seemed incredibly good together. Their demeanor, excitement, and overall vibe was that they really enjoyed each other's company. But it was very different from when Tommy was with Kim. Jason observed a number of times where Tommy in particular seemed very cautious around Kat. Jason thought it could be a number of things. Maybe Kat didn't like public attention from Tommy as much as Kim did? Or, more likely, Tommy was afraid of doing something to push Kat away. Either way, Jason didn't think too much of it. Tommy and Kat would have to talk about either of those things eventually if they wanted their relationship to last.

Jason's mind wandered to the fact that any and all entities of the Machine Empire had been relatively quiet as well. There were a few skirmishes here and there, but nothing like the battle they had when Tommy had been turned against them. That was when he heard the six-tone chime, knowing that the relative peace was about to come to an end. He brought his wrist communicator to his lips and spoke. "Jason here, I read."

"Jason, you need to come to the power chamber, it's urgent," Alpha responded.

"I'm on my way." Jason looked over to make sure the door was closed so his parents couldn't see in the room, and then disappeared from his room in a flash. He reappeared in the power chamber and looked up at Zordon immediately. "What's going on Zordon?"

"LOOK BEHIND YOU, GOLD RANGER," Zordon's voice boomed from his energy tube. Jason quickly turned, only to see an older gentleman alongside Alpha. Jason was puzzled, but then realized something was terribly wrong.

"Billy?" He said to the older gentleman.

"Good to know that I still look familiar, despite the aging," The old man replied.

"But... what happened?" Jason asked.

"We have some theories, but nothing concrete yet," Billy replied. "The most likely theory is that when Rita and Zedd turned back time, since I had found a way to reverse my age back to normal, there are now adverse effects since we restored time back to normal."

"But, didn't that happen last summer? Why would it catch up to you now all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," Billy replied. "But I need to figure out how to stop it before it progresses to the point of... well."

"Jason, this is why we called you," Alpha said. "We think that since you're the only one of the original five rangers here, that your DNA might be able to help in the reverse aging process."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Well, one thing that we discovered as we ran tests is that the original powers left trace elements in our DNA," Billy explained. "We think that maybe the DNA of another ranger with those same elements might be able to help us to change things in Billy's DNA."

"Ok... but what if that doesn't work?" Jason asked. "What are our other options?"

"WE HAVE COMMUNICATED WITH THE RANGERS OF AQUITAR TO SEE IF THEY KNOW OF ANYTHING THAT COULD HELP WITH THE MATTER," Zordon said. "WE ALSO HAVE ONE OTHER OPTION IF ALL ELSE FAILS, BUT I'M AFRAID THAT I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT IT IS."

This confused both Billy and Jason, but they trusted Zordon's judgment. "Jason, I'm going to need to draw some blood," Alpha said, holding a needle in his robotic hand. Jason nodded his head and sat down on one of the medical tables that occupied space in the chamber, and held out his arm so that Alpha could get an adequate amount of blood to run tests with. After a moment or two, Alpha withdrew the needle, and Jason got off the table, and put his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"We're going to find a way to fix this, bro. Whatever it takes." Though Jason had always followed through, Billy seemed uncomforted.

"JASON, NOW YOU MUST FIND THE OTHER RANGERS AND BRING THEM TO THE POWER CHAMBER."

Jason accomplished the task Zordon appointed him, bringing the others to the chamber to find Billy in the same state that Jason had found him... well, except for the fact that he now looked even older. Billy and Zordon explained the situation, and told them particularly what would happen if they didn't find a way to reverse the aging process. Tommy was particularly taking it hard, but Kat reminded him, along with Billy and the others, that the rangers of Aquitar were very gifted in what they did, and to hold out hope. They waited until both Cestro and Delphine arrived, and they began running tests on Billy to see if they could pinpoint what was going on with Billy's body.

Cestro, the brain of the Aquitar Ranger team, ran many tests, particularly using Jason's DNA. The rangers had been there for hours (and what seemed like days), but nothing seemed to work. It was a very frustrating time, especially as Billy and Cestro communicated of what was going on. As Jason and Tommy looked on, it was aggravating for both of them as they saw the two most intelligent beings they had ever known baffled by what seemed like an impossible situation. Even with Zordon and his seemingly infinite wisdom, it seemed like the first time in power ranger history that they would ultimately fail, and at a time where failure was not an option.

However, it was then, that Zordon seemingly came to the rescue. "RANGERS, FRIENDS FROM AQUITAR. I'M THANKFUL FOR ALL YOUR HELP. HOWEVER, IT SEEMS THAT WE MUST GO TO EXTREME MEASURES TO SECURE BILLY'S SAFETY. IT SADDENS ME TO RECOMMEND THIS, BUT I BELIEVE IT IS TIME TO SEND BILLY TO A PLACE WHERE I KNOW HE CAN BE HEALED, BUT HE MAY NEVER BE RETURNED TO US."

"What do you mean, never be returned to us?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he come back," Tommy added. They both looked at their old friend and teammate with saddened looks. Billy looked back with what seemed like an equal sadness. However, Zordon responded graciously.

"RANGERS, THERE HAS BEEN MUCH THAT I HAVE NOT DIVULGED TO YOU. PART OF THIS HAS BEEN TO PROTECT YOU, AND OTHER INFORMATION I HAVEN'T SHARED FOR THE SAKE OF PROTECTING OTHERS. THE GROUP THAT I AM SENDING BILLY TO NOW, IF HE CONSENTS TO IT OF COURSE, CAN NOT REVEAL THEIR IDENTITIES OR OTHER PARTS OF THEIR EXISTENCE."

"Look, no offense Zordon," Jason uncharacteristically got defensive with their mentor. "There's been one constant on this team since the beginning, and that's been Billy. He's been here for all of us, for all the generations of rangers, and I don't think it's right for you to expect us to abandon our friend and teammate in his greatest time of need."

"Yeah," Tommy added. "Zordon, you can trust us. You chose us for these powers, you chose us to protect the world. Now let us at least see Billy off." The rest of the team seemed to agree, along with Billy who seemed to breathe a large sigh of relief. After silence had occupied the chamber for a tense moment, it was Billy who then spoke up.

"Zordon, if this is my only choice... well besides aging rapidly to the point of death, then I need my friends to come with me. It's the only way I'll go." At that point, both Tommy and Jason put their hands on Billy's shoulders, affirming their commitment to see this through with him.

"VERY WELL, ALPHA, PREPARE THE TELEPORTATION," Zordon's voice boomed. Alpha went and locked in the coordinates for the place they were being sent, as the six rangers surrounded Billy, Cestro and Delphine looking on.

"Teleporting now," Alpha said, and seven different colored beams of light left the power chamber.

"CESTRO, DELPHINE, I MUST ASK YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR US..."

The rangers and aging Billy landed in a dark and dreary room, with varying aromas inside of it. The seven of them looked around, but it seemed they were alone at this present moment. They didn't stray away from one another, keeping close together to make sure they could protect one another, particularly Billy, who was becoming more frail by the minute. As they continued to gradually explore the room they occupied, they noticed a smattering of books, glass jars with liquids, and... cauldrons?

"This looks like something out of Frankenstein, or one of those other old movies with the laboratories," Rocky said.

"Yeah, definitely different than my lab back home," Billy added. Suddenly the door swung open to the side of them, which caught the rangers off guard.

"So... you must be the humans he spoke of," a man said from the entrance of the doorway. His voice was not the most pleasant, and as he wandered more into the room his appearance of tall, thin, with longer black hair and dressed all in black, seemed to rub the rangers the wrong way. If his appearance didn't take them back, however, than the next man who walked through the doorway completely flabbergasted them.

"Are they here?" Said the second man, dressed in what could only be described as an authentic Merlin costume, with full beard, glasses, hat, robes and all.

"Yes, Albus," the other man hissed. "We need the aging one." He said, directing this comment to the rangers.

"We're not giving him up until you tell us who you guys are," Jason said.

"There's nothing to be worried about," The Merlin look-a-like said. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Professor Severus Snape, who specializes in potions and defense against the dark arts. I'd offer to shake your hands, but I'm afraid that my one hand has been fairly injured." He lifted up his hand, showing a scarred and blackened hand. "The tale is thrilling, but I'm sure that is not why you're here."

"Wait... witchcraft and wizardry?" Kat asked.

"You mean... hocus pocus type stuff?" Rocky added.

"You'd think it wouldn't be so... unbelievable," Snape replied. "Considering you battled the dark witch Rita Repulsa for years." This quieted their skepticism.

"So," Billy said, walking out of the group of rangers. "Zordon said you could help return me to normal. Can you?"

"Well... yes," Dumbledore replied.

"But he also said that I can never return," Billy continued.

"Well, that's not entirely... accurate," Snape answered this time.

"The potions that we have here can definitely reverse the aging process, but we don't know if he'll have to continue taking the potion, or if there might be other things we can do to restore his true age permanently," Dumbledore explained.

"What about what Zordon said?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, he told us that you had to keep Billy for your safety," Tanya added.

"My dear, there are much worse things that threaten our safety than a bunch of non-magical teenagers knowing of our world," Dumbledore said with a bit of a mysterious joy hidden in his voice. "But for young William's sake, it would be of most benefit for him to stay here for now." As he spoke, Snape brought over a jar of blue-colored liquid and handed it to Billy.

"Drink... it." Snape said carefully. Billy nodded his head, and started drinking the smallish potion. After he finished, he handed the jar back to Snape. The others looked on, wondering if they would start to see a change. Sure enough, the white hair on his head began to change to a darker shade, the wrinkles on his face began to fade, and the muscles of his body began to tighten up. It was incredible to see the change so rapidly. However, it quickly stopped, where Billy now looked like he was in his mid-40's or so, instead of his 70's or 80's.

"Wow... Billy, you look..." Tommy started.

"Older still," Rocky finished the statement, eliciting a laugh from everyone minus Snape, who didn't seem like the kind of person to laugh.

"Well... at least I don't feel like I'm going to break every bone in my body anymore," Billy said.

"Humor aside, I was afraid of this," Dumbledore said. "We are going to need to make sure that you are properly healed, so you'll have to stay with us." The rangers' faces fell, thinking that maybe, if he had enough treatment this night, that he could go back with them. However, they could clearly see that there was work to be done. Even though the potion had helped, they could see Billy quickly beginning to age again. "William is in good hands, Severus is the best Potions master I know."

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," Billy said to his friends.

"We'll miss you buddy," Jason said, giving Billy a hug. The rest of the team followed suit giving him hugs.

"I guess this is it," Tommy said, indicating it was time to teleport away. However Dumbledore stopped them.

"Before you go," he started, "let me show you a magic trick."

"Sure... I guess," Tommy replied. Dumbledore pulled out his wand in his normal jovial manner and stuck it out at them.

"This is quite a fun spell, as it helps one forget the terrible times of the past, _obliviate._" Suddenly, the eyes on the six rangers went white, as if in a trance.

"What did you do to them!" Billy yelled, but Snape restrained him.

"William, I needed them to forget," Dumbledore replied. "There's more at stake in this than you realize. It's important that when they return, they don't remember anything, especially not Severus helping you."

"Return?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered. "Soon, they will return, but not because of what has transpired here, but because of a war that is brewing. One that is unlike anything you have ever seen." Dumbledore turned to Severus. "Could you kindly communicate to Zordon to teleport these six back to the power chamber."

"So... when can I return?" Billy asked as Snape had left.

"William, I'm sorry I haven't been completely honest with you. The truth is we do have a potion that will completely heal you. However, there is something that you are able to do, and the fate of our worlds hang in the balance."

"Does it have to do with this war?"

"Not precisely, but it is very important that you are hid away from the war that is about to take place, so that you can make an impact during another one. I know you have just met me, William, but you must trust me."

"If Zordon trusts you, I do too." At that moment Snape returned.

"Albus, Zordon instructed us to tell them that Billy will be living with an Aquitian named Cestria, who can help reverse the aging process." Dumbledore quickly went to the group and flicked his wand, seemingly completing the spell that he had cast before. He walked back over to Billy, and in a flash of multi-colored lights, the others had teleported out of the potions room.

"Severus, one quick thing to remember," Dumbledore said.

"Yyyesss?" He said, with his patented drawl.

"Jason seems to be a griffyndor, which could be particularly useful in the coming events. Wouldn't you agree?" Severus stared at Dumbledore.

"Griffyndor?" Billy asked.

"I'll explain soon," he replied. "First, we need to get you connected with the right people, so that you are protected."

*Power Chamber*

The rangers started to come to a few minutes after they were teleported to the power chamber, and then looked up at Zordon.

"So, how is Billy doing?" Jason asked.

"HE IS ADJUSTING TO LIFE IN AQUITAR WELL," Zordon responded.

"I hope Cestria treats him well," Kat said. "He deserves someone kind and loving."

"Yeah," Tommy added. "I never thought that we'd have to lose him."

The rangers had stuck around for a while, reminiscing about Billy, both his friendship and the legacy he left behind. They also came up with a battle plan on how to break it to his Dad, who was his only family. Thankfully, they didn't need to do anything about Angel Grove High, since he had graduated early. Finally, the rangers left, except for Jason and Tommy.

"How are you doing, bro?" Tommy asked.

"Honestly, awful," Jason replied. "I remember the first time I met Billy. We were on the playground, and Bulk and Skull were teasing him. Zack and I saw it, and we came to his rescue I guess. We started talking, and we became great friends since then. And then, going through being a power ranger with him... I don't know man, I just... it's weird thinking he's not here. I mean, it was tough knowing that I was leaving Zack and Trini behind, and that Kim is in Florida, but at least I can call them. Billy's on a different freaking planet." The two men stayed silent, as did Zordon and Alpha, listening to their only two leaders of the power rangers.

"It's getting late," Tommy said, breaking the silence. "If you need anything, give me a call."

"I will, thanks bro."

"No problem." Before he left, Tommy quickly went over to the Blue Ranger suit that occupied one of the tubes in the back of the power chamber. "Will miss you Billy." Then Tommy teleported out, Jason following his lead, leaving Alpha and Zordon all alone.

"Zordon, are you sure this is a good idea?" Alpha asked. "You knew this entire time that the only thing that would work would be sending them to Dumbledore, why did you share with them that he could be healed by Jason's DNA or by the help of Delphine and Cestro?"

"I NEEDED A PLAUSIBLE EXPLANATION FOR WHY BILLY NEEDED TO LEAVE," Zordon replied. "I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT, BUT ALBUS SHARED A PROPHECY WITH ME THAT ONE OF HIS PROFESSORS SAW. BILLY IS GOING TO BE NEEDED FOR AN IMPORTANT MISSION, BUT HE NEEDS PROTECTION FROM THE WAR THAT IS COMING. THIS WAS A HARD DECISION FOR ME ALPHA, BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY."

*Scott Residence*

Jason teleported back into his bedroom, hoping his parents would hear him and ask what was going on. There was so much going on in his mind that he didn't know if he could think of a viable story to cover where he really was. His thoughts kept going back to Billy, his friendship with him, and the fact he would probably never see him again. He laid in his bed with the same thoughts swirling in his head. He started to fall asleep, when he suddenly heard the phone ring on his private line. He looked at the clock, which read 11:00 P.M. _'Who'd be calling me this late?' _He thought. "Hello, this is Jason," he said after he picked up the phone.

"J...Jas..son?" An obviously sad female voice came over the phone, one that he knew all too well.

"Kim? It's 2 in the morning over there, what's going on?"

"T...Trev...voorrr..." was all she could get out. Jason knew at that moment that her boyfriend had hurt her. Protective brother instincts kicked in, Jason had gone from a state of shock and sadness to one of enraged fury in an instant.

"I'll be there soon." He looked down on his communicator, and pressed it, teleporting him to Florida.

*Off the coast of the Atlantic Ocean*

The seas seemed peaceful, but it was clearly a lie, as the top of a periscope breached the water's surface. The periscope led to a very odd-shaped submarine. The person viewing through the periscope left it, to walk around to her subjects.

"Remember what we're here to do," the woman said. "We're here so that I, Divatox, can marry Maligore, and rule the world!"

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading, please remember to review!

- Googz333


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers, I own nothing but ideas concerning the power rangers universe

A/N: Apologies for taking so long to update. Things have been crazy. However, I'm excited to say that this story is finished being written, just in the process of being edited! So you won't be hanging much longer! Also, I have started on working the sequel to this (and Ghost of Me), called Whispers in the Dark. It will be over in the buffy the vampire slayer/Power Rangers Section soon! Check my profile for updates on when it comes out!

By Your Side – Chapter 9

Jason teleported right into Kim's room, and the first thing he noticed was the mess on the floor. Kim's trash can and hamper were both toppled over, the contents of both spilling out onto the floor. Jason was starting to wonder how bad this could be, when he heard the door open.

"J-Jason?" The petite brunette in the doorway asked, tears staining her face. He rushed over towards her and enveloped her into the biggest hug he could give. After what seemed like forever, they finally let go of one another, and Jason guided his distraught friend to her couch, and they planted themselves on the seat.

"What happened Kimmy?" He asked, his voice trembling, concerned what her answer might be.

"I broke up with Trevor," she said, struggling to hold tears back.

"Did he hurt you?" Jason asked, his body tensing up.

"No... he's a good guy... but I'm sure I hurt him."

"What do you mean?"

"I was... we, were making out." Jason felt sick thinking about his 'little sister' doing that with another guy. "I'll spare you the details. But, I called him Tommy in the middle of it." Jason stood stunned. This is what she had called him about? "He... he tried to ignore it. But I couldn't."

"Couldn't ignore what?"

"I meant to say it. His name. I wanted Tommy in the moment, and instead I tried to replace him to the 'T' in his first name, and it didn't work." Tears began to glide down from her eyes down her cheeks. "I shouldn't have called you so late to come here... but I needed to talk to someone."

"Kim, you don't have to apologize," Jason replied. "I'm glad that you called. I just wish I could have done something sooner."

"You tried, but I didn't listen."

"What do you mean?" He asked gently.

"When I broke up with Tommy... I should have listened." Jason remained quiet as Kim continued to process. "I... I need to get out of here, Jase."

"What?"

"I need to leave here, leave the pan-globals."

"Kim, don't you think..."

"That I should think about it?" Kim completed Jason's thought. "I already have. Ever since I've come down here, all I've done is try to replace my old life with new pieces, but I want the old ones back. I want my old life back, to be a power ranger again, to be with you and Billy, Rocky, Adam... and I want Tommy back."

"Kim..." Jason started to speak, and then hesitated.

"What?"

"He... he's dating Kat."

"Oh," was all she could say for the time being. He stayed silent, somewhat kicking himself for giving her bad news on a night that was already difficult for her. Finally, she found her voice again. "Anything else you want to tell me? Like maybe they're considering getting engaged, or they're expecting?" Kim rattled off, starting to get upset. However Jason stopped her in her tracks.

"Kim, you're one of my closest, if not THE closest, friend I have. But you're the one who gave him up, remember?" Kim sighed, but Jason wasn't done. "I'm really sad for you, but you gave up the right to an exclusive relationship with Tommy the moment you dropped that letter in the mailbox."

"But..."

"No buts," Jason interrupted gently. "You had an opportunity to get him back when I came down here to find out what was going on."

"Well... fine." She said, somewhat defiantly. "I could hang out with the rest of you, we'd have three fifths of the original team back together."

"Well... that's not entirely true either."

"What happened to Billy?"

"He... well... he's on another planet right now."

"What!" For a few seconds it looked like Kim was going to strangle Jason, but then the reality of Jason's statement of Billy's departure seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back, as she broke down into tears. "Why is my life falling apart? Why is everything that I knew being taken away?" Jason put his arm around Kim as she began to cry. He became the great comforter to her as she let out all her sadness and the pain that had been plaguing her heart since she had gotten to Florida. "I really am alone now, aren't I?" She asked, looking up into Jason's eyes. "I... I mean, the team is new, Tommy's taken, Zack and Trini are in a different country, Billy is on another planet... and you..."

"Hey... unless I die suddenly, you're not losing me," Jason reminded her. "I took that big brother's oath with you back in 6th grade?"

"Yeah. I made you promise that you wouldn't let me go off dating any stupid guys."

"You may have just wanted me to say that for guys, but I meant it for much more."

"Thanks Jase..."

*Off the coast of the Atlantic Ocean*

"I found two of them, your evil-ness!" Elgar shouted aboard the odd-shaped submarine. "One still has his powers!" Divatox approached with purposeful steps, causing both Elgar and her piranhatrons to quiver with fear. "Uhhh... your evilness?"

"You're sure that these humans will satisfy Maligore?" She asked. Elgar looked jittery, nervous that he may have screwed up again. "Your silence is so assuring," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Send the piranhatrons to capture them, and then we will go to my future beloved's home!"

*Kim's Dorm, in the hallway*

Jason had spent the night sleeping outside Kim's dorm room in the hallway, wanting to respect Kim's privacy in the morning. Though he had spent most of the night on a very unforgiving floor, he seemed to sleep rather well. However, as he began to wake up, he noticed a very large man standing over him.

"Normally, I would throw you out the 3rd story window, since you're a guy in the girls dormitory," the large man said. "However, I remember you, and I remember how much Kim liked you."

"Joe?" Jason asked, still staring up from the floor.

"Hey, you remembered!" Jason staggered up from his blanket and pillow that he had used.

"Yeah..." Jason said, unsure of what he was going to do. "Are you patrolling the dorm?"

"Yep, most of the time I'm on duty at the actual gymnastics facility, but I'm on dorm patrol twice a month. What are you doing here? And how did you get past the front desk without signing in?"

"Uhh... well," Jason fumbled, trying to think of a rational explanation. Suddenly a door opened, Kim's petite frame standing in between the doorway.

"I thought I heard my favorite security guy," She said, flashing Joe a giant smile.

"Haha, you're too kind!"

"So, I see you found Jason," she said, in a much happier mood than the one Jason had found her in the night before.

"Yeah, I was just asking him how he got in here and how he was able to sneak past the front desk without signing in."

"Oh, that's all my fault!" Kim said. "Trevor and I broke up, and Jason was in the area so he came by to check on how I was doing. I was so sad yesterday that I must have completely forgot that I needed to sign him in! I'm sorry for the inconvenience!"

"Not a problem, though I'm sorry about you and Trevor. I know that you really liked him."

"It's ok, we both thought it would be best."

"Well, it's good of you Jason to come down and check on her. I'll be on my merry way, you two take care of yourselves."

"Will do," Jason said. Joe turned and walked down the rest of the hallway, and then went through a door that led to a staircase, which was when Jason let out a very low whistle, signaling his relief. "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime," Kim said.

"So, after I get cleaned up, can I take you out for some breakfast, and maybe grab some time at the beach?" Jason asked.

"I'd love that. Thanks Jase."

*Power Chamber*

"RANGERS," Zordon's voice boomed. "A WIZARD NAMED LERIGOT HAS LANDED IN AFRICA, AND PHYSICALLY CANNOT HANDLE THE HEAT OF THE SUN. WE NEED TO GO AND RESCUE HIM, AND FIND OUT WHAT HE'S DOING HERE."

"Sounds good," Tommy replied, the other rangers behind him.

"Wait," Kat said. "Where's Jason?"

"I don't know," Tommy replied. "Alpha, have you tried contacting him?"

"Yes, but he hasn't responded to any of our communications."

"Ok," Tommy replied "Adam, Rocky, and Tanya, you guys stay here, keep trying to get in touch with him. Kat and I will go and rescue Lerigot."

"GOOD LUCK RANGERS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

*Miami Beach*

"Thanks for doing this, Jase," Kim said.

"Anytime," he replied. They had been relaxing on the beach, after a nice breakfast. Though Kim seemed much more chipper than the night before (or, really earlier that morning), Jason could tell that she was still very sad. But he wanted to let her enjoy life a bit before asking her again how she was feeling. They had been walking along the coast, when suddenly, they were knocked to the ground by an explosion. Jason briefly opened his eyes to see Kim unconscious, surrounded by fish-looking men. He heard someone step near his head, and then was knocked out by a blow to his head.

*Power Chamber*

Tommy and Kat returned with Lerigot, who was currently recuperating on one of the medical tables. He seemed very peaceful the last few hours, but he suddenly looked as if he was having a panic attack, and was convulsing on the table.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"Here, connect these to his head," Alpha said, handing Rocky wires that would hook up to their brainwave scanner.

"Got it," he said. The rangers looked over to the viewing screen to see an beautiful, yet wicked, looking female pirate.

"Hello, rangers of Earth," the woman said. "I am Divatox, and I seek Lerigot, who holds the key to my future husband, Maligore. Give him to me, and I will see to it that your friends won't be hurt."

"Friends?" Adam asked.

"See for yourselves." Suddenly the screen switched to see a makeshift dungeon containing two people.

"Jason?" Tommy asked. "What... how?" Then the screen showed the other person, Tommy feeling like the wind was knocked out of him. "Oh my gosh... Kimberly."

To Be Continued...

Please remember to review! Thanks for reading!

- Googz333


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Saban owns rights to the power rangers, I just have a laptop and ideas.

A/N: Special Thanks to Ghostwriter and Brankel, who have consistently encouraged me as I've written this. We're almost to the finish line!

Chapter 10 – By Your Side

*Power Chamber*

"TO GET TO THE NEMESIS TRIANGLE, YOU WILL NEED NEW POWERS," Zordon's voice boomed. Tommy still seemed to be shaken from seeing Kimberly, and Kat noticed. They had tried to mount a rescue, taking Lerigot to exchange him for their friends. However, they had been tricked by Divatox, and gave up Lerigot while she still had Jason and Kim. With all of the emotions invading his mind, Tommy finally seemed to come to his senses when Zordon had mentioned this.

"New powers?" He asked. " How can we get them? And what will this do to the Zeo powers?"

"FORTUNATELY, I HAD BILLY WORKING ON THESE POWERS BEFORE HE LEFT FOR AQUITAR. THEY WILL BE ACCESSED THROUGH THE KEYS TO YOUR ZORDS."

"Keys?" Adam asked.

"YES, YOU ARE NOW GAINING YOUR TURBO MORPHERS, ALONG WITH YOUR TURBO ZORDS." At this point, the doors at the back of the power chamber opened, revealing the five cars that would be their new zords.

"But Zordon, where's the sixth?" Kat asked. "Where's Jason's?"

"Unfortunately, Billy only made five Turbo morphers," Alpha explained.

"SADLY, WITH THE CHANGE OF THE POWERS, JASON'S GOLD RANGER POWERS WILL BE RENDERED USELESS."

"Wait, why?" Tanya asked.

"When we tied the Gold Ranger powers to the Zeo Crystal, it bonded with it so that if we took the Zeo Crystal off the morphing grid, we would lose those powers forever. To access the Turbo powers, we need to use the remaining energy in the Zeo Crystal to energize them."

"Couldn't we hope that Jason is able to morph and take them all on?" Rocky asked. "I mean, he's one of the best fighters, couldn't he do that?"

"Maybe, but I'm not willing to risk it," Tommy spoke up. "We need to go after them. Zordon, let's do it." The conviction in his voice was unwavering, focused more than the rangers had seen in many months.

_'You still love... no, you're just concerned...'_Kat thought, wrestling in her mind about Tommy's sudden change of demeanor.

*Maligore's Volcano*

The rangers had traveled far from Angel Grove, taking the boat that their Turbo Morphers accessed. It moved through to the Nemesis Triangle with ease, and Tommy had directed them flawlessly, even fighting new henchmen named Putrapods. Even when Divatox had threatened their safety with torpedoes destroying their ship, they were able to escape in their zords, driving through the water to the edge of the island. But as everyone else followed Tommy's lead, Kat continued to question him in her mind, particularly as she saw his drive to reach Kim. They found a secret passageway at the base of the volcano, and followed Tommy through it. That's where he saw them, hanging over a pit of lava.

"Kim..." Tommy said under his breath. "Ok guys, this is it. Let's go now!" The new Turbo Rangers debuted in front of Divatox and her minions, as well as Maligore's worshippers.

"Who invited you!" Divatox shouted.

"We did!" She turned to see Jason smiling as he spoke. "Rangers, this is Divatox. Divatox, this is your worst nightmare!"

"Ha!" Divatox cackled. "Lower them into the volcano!" Both Jason and Kim gasped as she began to lower them in.

"I'll get the wheel!" Rocky said, running over to where they were lowering Jason and Kim into the pit of lava. As Rocky fought through piranhatrons, the other rangers engaged the rest of their foes. The fight was fierce, as Divatox's henchmen were much stronger than the cogs of the Machine Empire. However, the speed that the rangers now had due to the Turbo powers negated the extra power. As they continued to fight, Adam noticed that Rocky had successfully fought through to get to the wheel, and was able to pull Jason and Kim higher using it.

"Rocky, lower them just enough so they can put their feet on the edge of the pit. I can untie them!" Adam said.

"You got it!" He lowed them down enough to where Adam could get a hold of the rope.

"Kat, Tanya, hold them off so I can get them down!"

"Got it!" Tanya said. Kat nodded, who looked over to Tommy who was in a fierce fight with Elgar.

"There," Adam said, "you should be good to go!" Jason and Kim were able to hop down, and they never thought they would be so happy to stand on solid ground!

"Thanks bro," Jason said.

"Yeah Adam, you and Rocky really saved our butts," Kim said with a faint smile. Just as Adam was about to speak, he heard a blood-curdling scream. The three looked over, and Elgar had obviously switched from fighting Tommy to Rocky, as his sword protruded from Rocky's chest! "ROCKY!"

"No!" Adam said, running over and kicking Elgar, causing the sword to come out of Rocky, which then caused him to collapse, demorphing in the process. Rocky was writhing in pain, but the injury didn't seem fatal, as it seemed to pierce only the muscle tissue, missing the lungs and heart. "I think you're going to be all right, but you're done fighting for the day."

"Whatever," Rocky choked out. "It... it's just a flesh wound."

"Seriously, you're quoting that now?" Adam said shaking his head. "Of all the times to joke around, you pick now?"

"Hey, gotta lighten the mood somehow." At that moment, an explosion hit, causing everyone to turn around towards the lava pit. Divatox had thrown Elgar into the pit, and what had started as an explosion turned into an earthquake.

"Umm... I don't think that's good," Adam said.

"No kidding," Jason said.

"Jason, take my morpher," Rocky said, slipping it off his wrist.

"Rocko, you can't do that, you need your powers to heal!" Jason replied.

"If you don't take the powers, we won't stand a chance against Maligore! Come on man, Kim can take care of me!"

"That's presuming a lot," she quipped.

"Are you sure I can take the powers with Gold Ranger powers as well?" Jason asked

"The Gold Ranger powers are defunct, they had to be cut off for us to get the Turbo powers," Adam replied.

"Kim, you're sure you're able to watch him?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything dumb," she joked.

"You know... if I had the strength, I'd..."

"Save it, Rock," Adam interrupted. "Jason, just put the key into the morpher, and you're good to go."

"Thanks!" He said, putting the key into the morpher, transforming into the Blue Turbo Ranger. He and Adam ran back to the others, now seeing the monster that Divatox had summoned to be her husband.

"Yikes, she wants to marry that thing?" Tanya questioned, seeing the now fully apparent lava monster in front of them.

"How do we summon our weapons?" Jason asked. "I think we're going to need them."

"Let's do it!" Tommy shouted.

*Angel Grove, CA*

The rangers traveled back with Rocky and Kim in the Turbo Megazord once they had defeated Maligore. They didn't know what would happen with Divatox, but at least for now it seemed that she wouldn't pose too much trouble. Jason stayed on to become the Blue Turbo Ranger while Rocky recovered from the injury he sustained from Elgar. He also convinced Kim to stay for a couple days since he and Tommy were competing in a karate competition that weekend. He had hoped they could at least talk, but throughout the weekend that she was in Angel Grove he knew that it wasn't going to happen. Kim avoided both Tommy and Kat like the plague. She didn't even congratulate the pair when they won the competition. Jason had met Kim in the Youth Center, knowing she wanted to return to Florida. They sat at the normal table, right in front of Ernie's counter, where silence reigned for what seemed like hours. Finally, Kim broke the silence.

"I can't come back, can I?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. "You're always welcome here. My folks have extra rooms if you need a place to stay."

"You know what I mean Jase," Kim looked at him, rolling her eyes in a perturbed fashion. "It's not going to be the same. It never will be. Maybe I should stay in Florida, try to make a life of it down there. I've lost my excitement for competing, but I could do something down there."

"You tried making a life down there once, and all you did was make yourself miserable," Jason replied honestly.

"So what am I supposed to do?" She asked. "Never try to have a normal life?"

"No, but you can stop running away." Jason's tone had become more serious, and it showed on Kimberly's face. "Look, I don't mean this to be harsh, but do you think it's easy for me to stay here when I've lost our entire group of friends? You're not the only one who's struggling here. But we need to move on. We need to press in, work at the relationships we've got, and be thankful for that."

"My one great relationship is gone, Jason."

"So your friendship with me doesn't count? What about Adam and Rocky? Hell, I bet Tommy AND Kat would want your friendship if you gave them half a chance. But you're not, Kim." The words he spoke to her seemed to actually be sinking in, as Kim refused to respond, but rather contemplated what he said. After a while she spoke up again.

"I need some time to think," she said. "Look, I appreciate everything you and the others did... you know, saving my life and all. But I need some time to think on what you said."

"Ok... but I'm going to hold you to that," Jason replied.

"I know you will," she grinned. "Maybe we can get out of here and teleport back to Miami."

"Sure thing."

*Hillard Residence – 5 days later*

"I don't understand," Kat said, clearly upset as she spoke with Tommy. He had just been contracted as a rookie race car driver by his Uncle, and his first race was only a few weeks away. The problem was that it conflicted with Senior Prom. "Can't you tell your Uncle that this is important to you? That prom is a higher priority."

"Kat, I really want to go with you, but this is an opportunity to see if this is a possible career for me," Tommy reasoned. "Driving the turbo zords really opened my eyes to how much I loved driving, this could be huge for me. I'm sorry Kat, but I'm going to have to pass."

"I... it's fine," she lied, but Tommy didn't pick up on it.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," Tommy replied. He looked down at his watch and looked startled. "Well, it's getting late. I'm sorry again about this, but I couldn't get this moved. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Goodbye," Kat said weakly as Tommy walked out the door. _'You would have moved this for Kimberly,' _she thought as a tear came to her eye.

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading, please remember to review!

- Googz333


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything in terms of characters. I only own the ideas. The rest goes to Saban.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up. The rest will be put up this week. Thanks for reading! Please remember to review!

By Your Side – Chapter 11

*Ernie's Beach Club*

Jason had been calling Emily for what seemed like weeks (in actuality, it had only been about a week and a half), but his girlfriend was not picking up. He knew that she was supposed to work at Ernie's place, so he figured he could catch up with her there. He initially wanted to ask if she wanted to go to prom with him, which at the time seemed like a mere formality. However, the more she didn't answer, the more it seemed like there was something going on between her and the new blue ranger. He arrived at the club, but saw no sign of Emily. He looked around, trying to see if maybe she was taking a few minutes to enjoy the beach or just to take a break, but saw no sign of her.

"Hey Jason," The jovial voice of Ernie interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Ernie," Jason replied in a serious tone.

"Everything okay?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah... I was just wondering where Emily was, I knew she was supposed to work today."

"Didn't she tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Jason asked.

"She quit two weeks ago, said that she needed to focus on other things."

"She quit?" Jason was both confused and concerned at this point. "Why would she quit? And why wouldn't she tell me? We had dinner after she quit, I would have thought she would have told me then."

"Hey man, sorry to surprise you like that," Ernie said.

"Nah, it's cool man, thanks for the heads up."

*Emily's Apartment*

Jason walked up the stairs to Emily's second-floor apartment, and stood outside where her door was. He didn't know what the smell he inhaled was, but it was so gross and potent that he almost gagged. Music blared through the door, and while Jason was afraid to knock to see what he would find, he felt he owed it to her to see what was going on. Jason knocked firmly twice, but no one came to the door. After considering leaving, he made up his mind that he was going to make sure he and Emily talked now. He pounded on the door as hard as he possibly could, a little worried he might punch a hole through it. As hard as he hit it, no hole resulted, but he did notice that the music was turned way down.

"Who izzat?" A male voice said, seemingly under the influence of something. Jason started to become angry, thinking there was another guy with Emily, all alone in their room together.

"Jason." This prompted the music to shut off entirely. The sound from inside the apartment seemed to alert Jason to the fact that they were hiding, or at least moving, many different things before they opened the door to him. Finally, he heard the deadbolt unlock, and the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Emily.

"Hi," she said faintly. Jason looked at her intently, realizing that she looked scared to see him.

"I thought I'd stop by, since I haven't been able to get a hold of you," he said graciously, trying to see if he could understand what was going on without going berserk. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not, Jase," she said and stepped out of the doorway, allowing Jason to enter. The room looked like a tornado had run through it. Dishes were strewn out on the floor, a couple containing food that looked questionable in terms of its edibility. He walked towards the edge of the room, where he saw the guy, definitely one of the guys from Eddie's gang, sitting on the couch. "That's Clay," she mentioned. "Clay, that's Jason." Jason looked at him, but didn't bother to stick out his hand, nor did Clay offer his. However, Clay did speak up.

"Ahhh, I remember you from the beach club," he stated. "Emily's told me about you, how you saved her from those cog things."

"Yeah," Jason replied faintly, looking around at the room. "Look, Clay, no offense, but do you mind if I steal Emily away to chat?"

"Not at all, I need to head out, anyway," Clay replied, grabbing his stuff and quickly moving out the door. Silence reigned for a few moments as Jason observed Emily's apartment. He had been here once before, but he hardly recognized it considering the shape it was in. When he saw it the first time, it looked well organized, clean, and smelled decent enough for a small apartment near downtown Angel Grove.

"What's up?" Emily asked nervously.

"Maybe you should tell me?" Jason asked, now with a bit more edge to his voice. "Not to be rude, but this place is a mess. The smell is awful, it looks like you haven't cleaned in days, and I know you're hiding something from me."

"Hiding?"

"You think I didn't notice the awfully long time that it took you to open the door for me, or the large amount of noise coming from moving things around?"

"I... uh..."

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I... I'm not sleeping with Clay," Emily stated. "I'm not cheating on you, I swear. You're the best thing that's happened to me."

"Em, if I were the best thing that happened to you, I would hope you'd have the decency to tell me the truth."

"It is the truth!" She fired back.

"Then what are you hiding?"

"I'm using!" The statement shot through the room. Jason took a moment, after receiving the proverbial kick in the stomach. His girlfriend, a drug addict. He knew she had a colorful past... but drug abuse?

"Using what?" He asked.

"Cocaine... and Heroin," she said.

"Why?" Jason asked. "I mean, why do you need this stuff?"

"Look Eddie and the others started passing around one weekend working on the bikes," she started to explain. "At first I didn't want to, but I took one hit, and I was hooked."

"Hooked as in addicted, or hooked as in you want this lifestyle?" Jason responded firmly. "Look at yourself for a minute, Em. You had a job, you were on track to get back into high school... you had someone who cared about you."

"Look, I tried that life, and it wasn't for me," Emily said. "The job was great, but I can make more money..."

"Dealing?" Jason asked honestly. Jason thought he would be angrier, but instead all he noticed was his deep sadness. He had thought he had seen his girlfriend change over the few months they knew one another, but it wasn't true at all. "Look, Emily. I really care for you, and that doesn't change regardless of what happens to us. But I'm not going to stand beside you as your boyfriend while you destroy yourself. But it's up to you. You can keep going down the path you're going with Eddie and the rest of the gang, or you can leave that life with me."

"Jason..." Emily said sadly. Jason understood what she meant by that. She was choosing the bikers, her friends, and now fellow drug abusers, rather than Jason. He nodded his head and walked out the door.

*Scott Residence*

"I don't know man... it's just really sad," Jason said over the phone with Tommy. "I mean, her life was turning around, she was ready to get back into school, and now this."

"How are you doing with it?" Tommy asked.

"Honestly, I'm okay," he replied. "I mean, I'd prefer to not have broken up with her, but I'm not really shaken up about it. I couldn't let her think I was cool with destroying herself like that."

"Yeah, Jase I'm sorry about this."

"So am I, bro. By the way, how did Kat take that you weren't going to be able to take her to prom?"

"Honestly, I think she's really sad. I didn't want to do it to her, but I just don't know about this racing thing, and this is the time to find out, ya know?" Jason thought about this, and wondered if the situation was with Kim instead of Kat if he'd have the same thought process. But he decided that would have to be something that he and Kat worked out.

"Gotcha," Jason replied. A few minutes went by as they caught each other up on other stuff, and then Tommy looped back around to the idea of prom.

"Hey bro, I had a crazy idea."

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"What if you took Kat to prom as a way to care for her?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Jason almost fell off his bed. "How would it care for her? She doesn't want a stand-in, she wants her boyfriend."

"But this way neither of you would be going to it alone," Tommy reasoned. Jason didn't like this, and yet he relished it. Kat was one of the most beautiful women he knew, and he really cared for her as a friend, but he hated the idea of taking his best friend's girlfriend on the highest-profile date that was possible for a high school couple.

_'It would just be as friends,' _he thought to himself. _'I don't like her like that anymore. Besides, I'm still going through the break-up with Emily. Maybe this would be good for both of us.'_ "You know what, maybe I'll ask her and see what she thinks." He responded.

*Hillard Residence*

"I'm surprised to see you in my neck of the woods," Kat responded as she let Jason walk through her family's home. "What brings you over here?" They walked over into the family room and sat down on the couches.

_'This feels familiar,' _Jason thought, considering this was where they sat the last time he had been over to talk to her about Tommy and how she could help him. "I... um... heard that Tommy has to bail on you for prom."

"Oh... yeah... I..." Kat stammered, clearly upset, but unconvincingly trying to make it seem like it was okay. "I understand. It's just too bad that he has that racing thing."

"I'm sorry that he can't go with you," he said.

"Oh, don't be... I'm just not going to go. I mean, everyone has someone to go with, I don't really want to play 3rd wheel to someone."

"Well... what if you didn't have to be 3rd wheel?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean? Everyone has a date. Adam has Tanya, Rocky is going with that girl from his computer science class, you're going with Emily..."

"Well, that's not entirely accurate," Jason replied.

"Which part?"

"The part about me taking Emily," he answered. "We actually broke up earlier today."

"Oh Jase, I'm so sorry to hear about that."

"It's okay, I just feel for her... she's fallen back into the wrong crowd, and they're doing some things that I don't agree with. But that brings me to why I'm here. I was wondering if I could take you to the prom?"

"Wait... you just dumped Emily, and now you want to take me to prom?"

"Tommy and I were talking, and when he mentioned that he couldn't take you, I thought it might be cool if we could go as friends. We talked about it and he said it was okay with him, but obviously it's up to you."

"Well... I don't know, Jason," she replied. "I mean, I'd feel weird going with someone other than Tommy."

"Hey, you don't have too. If you don't want to go, or go with me..."

"No, Jase... if it were any other situation I'd be thrilled to go with you. I do mean that. I really appreciate your friendship."

"Thanks," Jason replied, flashing a grin.

"You said Tommy was okay with it?" Kat asked.

"Yeah..." Jason replied.

"You know what, count me in," Kat said with a smile. "You just have to promise that you won't step on my toes." They both chuckled at that.

"I'll do my best, although I have to warn you, I have gotten many moves from Zack back in the day. Although he wasn't nearly as graceful as you."

"You're too kind."

"I'll let you know the details after I talk with Adam and Rocky... hopefully he has everything under control, with all the rehab he is doing on top of everything else."

"Yeah, I hope he's not overburdened," Kat agreed.

"Well, I should be off, but I'm really looking forward to our time together at prom!" Jason said.

"Me too!" Kat replied. They got up off the couches and Jason walked out of the house and climbed into his car. He waited for a minute before he turned on the ignition, and then he smiled to himself, saying, "I think Kat and I are going to have a lot of fun."

To Be Continued...

- Googz333


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Saban owns all things power rangers, JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter, and I only own ideas concerning their characters

A/N: This is the last chapter! And yes, it ties directly into the first chapter of Ghost of Me. Stay tuned for the Epilogue!

By Your Side – Chapter 12

*Scott Residence*

"She broke up with me," Tommy said over the phone, Jason hearing from the receiver of his phone.

_'With all the changes going on, this was definitely a rough time for her to choose to do it,' _Jason thought. It had been a whirlwind of events over the past couple of weeks. Jason had taken Kat to the prom, Tommy had a chance to race for his Uncle, only to find out that though they really liked his potential, they still wanted him to work on somethings before they signed him to a contract. Then there was graduation, Zordon and Alpha had left, leaving them with a new Alpha along with Dimitria, and then they were asked to give up their powers. Jason all ready felt the stress of all the change, he couldn't imagine what Tommy was feeling. "How are you holding up?"

"Honestly," Tommy answered. "It's like the straw that broke the camel's back. I feel like everything is changing, ya know?"

"I think I do," Jason replied. He too was frustrated by the loss of his powers, and didn't like the prospect of going out in the world. He wanted to fulfill his dream and open up his own martial arts school, but it seemed weird to think that high school was over, and that his days as a ranger were over as well. Not to mention that the loss of Billy still loomed over their heads. "You're not going to close yourself off again, are you?"

"Honestly, I want to, but I know that doesn't help anyone, including me," he answered truthfully. "I've been thinking more and more about what went wrong in our relationship. And I think I need to be honest that I was trying to make Katherine my Kim replacement. I feel so stupid for doing that to her."

"Hey man, don't beat yourself up over this," Jason affirmed him. "You made some mistakes, and I'm sure Kat made some mistakes. Either way, I think this is the first time, at least in a long time, that I'm seeing you go through something like this in a good way."

"Yeah man, thanks for seeing the good in this," Tommy replied. "Thanks for being by my side through all this. It's been a really tough year, all things considered."

"Hey, we're bros. We stick together through thick and thin. I've appreciated you being by my side as well."

"Ha ha, anytime Jase."

"Well, I should go, I think dinner is going to be ready any minute now," Jason said.

"Cool, thanks for talking bro." Jason put the phone on it's cradle, ready to get off his bed when he noticed a light tapping sound outside his window. He got up and looked over to see an owl looking straight at him, tapping its beak on the window. "That's weird," he said to himself. "Ah, he'll probably leave by the time I come back up."

*Angel Grove Park*

It had been a couple days since Kat and Tommy had broken up. Since that fateful day, he had kept mostly to himself, aside from his conversation with Jason. Tommy didn't want to withdraw like normal, but he knew he needed to sort things out in his mind. It was too difficult to focus in his parents' house so he went to a spot that he knew would help him think about all the things going on in his mind: the park.

He sat under the tree by the lake, taking in the beauty and peacefulness that surrounded him in the midst of trying times. The lake was a place that meant a lot to him, but it also held some of his worst memories as well. It was here that he needed to process another time of heartbreak. _'It's not like I wanted to marry Kat,' _Tommy thought to himself. It was true, he hadn't felt for Kat what he still felt for Kim. Kat merely saw the writing on the wall, and ended their relationship before Tommy could. It was amicable, friendly, and honestly, very healthy for both of them. _'She deserves better than what I can give her right now… I need to get over Kim before I dat-…" _Before Tommy could finish his thought, a light tap on his head grabbed his attention. The light object bounced off of Tommy's head and onto the ground. He picked it up, and saw that it was a neatly folded envelope, and was surprised to see what was written on the front of it:

Tommy Oliver

Angel Grove Lake

Angel Grove, CA

'_Whoever is doing this must think they're pretty funny.' _He thought. He looked around to see if someone was hanging around, trying to play a joke on him or something. However, all he could find was a brown barn owl, which seemed incredibly odd in California. Tommy shrugged his shoulders and began to open the letter. Tommy went wide-eyed when he saw what it read:

_**Tommy,**_

_**We request your appearance at the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road, London, England, on July 1**__**st **__**at 9:00 P.M. Enclosed are plane tickets, and all other travel accommodations have been made for a smooth trip and arrival to London. May the Power Protect you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Zordon**_

Tommy looked incredulously at the letter, and then looked and saw the plane ticket slide out into the palm of his hand. He couldn't dare believe what he was thinking, could he? _'Am I going to be a Power Ranger again?'_

Finished! (Except for the Epilogue) If you want to find out what happens next, read the Ghost of Me!

Thanks for reading, please remember to review!

- Googz333


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, and Stan Lee owns Marvel... and yes, the last part is relevant.

A/N: The second part of this takes place during Chapter 8 of 'The Ghost of Me.' The first part is a teaser for what I hope becomes a later story.

A/N 2: Thanks again for adventuring with me in this! I have had a lot of fun writing this, thank you for your feedback!

By Your Side – Epilogue

*New York City, NY - Two Months Earlier*

Billy felt ready to vomit. This was customary for anyone who had apparated for the first time. He picked himself off the ground to see what was an impressive structure in New York.

"We're in New York?" Billy asked.

"We are indeed," Albus Dumbledore replied, assuring the former power ranger as he stood up.

"But... wizards are in New York too?"

"Of course they're in New York!" Dumbledore laughed. "It's not like they've locked us up in the wizard colony for us to be secluded from the rest of the world."

"Oh."

"However, the majority of the people you meet here aren't wizards. They are, however, seeking a brilliant scientist to help them prepare for another war. One that you will need to help with if we are to succeed."

"What do you mean?"

"Albus Dumbledore," a voice called out, causing both Dumbledore and Billy to look. The voice belonged to a black man, wearing a black trench coat and an eye-patch. "And who might you be?" The man asked Billy.

"This," Dumbledore started, "is William Cranston. Young William is the man that the prophecy spoke of."

"I see," the man replied. "For starters, we'll need your help both understanding the science AND magic of an artifact we found in the deep of the Atlantic Ocean."

"Wait, I'm not helping anyone until you tell me what this is and who you are," Billy demanded.

"Sorry, how rude of me," he said. "This," he said while pointing to the complex behind them, "is the center for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"That's a mouthful," Billy replied.

"I know... the government is working on shortening it," the man said, smiling. "I happen to be it's director, Nick Fury. We need your help, William."

"To help protect the world?"

"To help save it," Nick replied.

"I'm awfully interested in seeing what happens next, but I actually must be off," Dumbledore interjected.

"When will I see you again?" Billy asked.

"Sadly, you won't," Dumbledore replied, but with an odd cheerfulness. "But do not fear, young William, you shall be re-united with your friends and fellow rangers in the future. Then, you will understand why all of this is happening." Dumbledore finished speaking, and then quickly disapparated, leaving Fury and Billy to themselves.

*The Burrow - July 31st, 1997*

There had been a flurry of activity at the Weasley home preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding. It had been a crazy couple of months for the rangers; they had obtained 3 different sets of powers within that time frame, minus Kimberly, who only had her current power. Jason was now looking at the suit that he picked out for the wedding in one of the spare bedrooms, which hung on the doorknob. Suddenly, Jason noticed a light tap on the door. "Come in," he said. The door opened to reveal Tommy. "Hey bro."

"Hey man, just wanted to see how you were doing, you know, recovering from that curse and all," Tommy said, referring to an injury he sustained the night before.

"I'm okay," he said. "The potions they use here are crazy good, it's too bad our medical care doesn't ask them for help." They both smiled.

"Look, I know this is a crazy question, but why didn't you tell me you liked Kat when I did?" The question took Jason back. "Sorry, I don't mean to be so forward, but I noticed how you treat her differently... well not by much, but it's just barely noticeable. And as I thought about it, it's been noticeable ever since you got back to Angel Grove."

"Oh great," Jason replied, now frowning.

"Hey, I'm not mad. I just...why did you let me go for her?"

"Well, there was Emily for starters," he said.

"Sure... but I know you liked Kat way before you started dating her," Tommy said.

"Since when did you become a master of observation?" Jason quipped. "Honestly, I wanted to see how things would develop. I desperately wanted her to like me, but it was insanely obvious that she liked you. When Kim broke up with you, I wanted to let things play out. Then, I sorta convinced myself that she was only my friend."

"So you didn't like her when you took her to prom?"

"Well, I certainly thought she was attractive, but I went with the intention of being her friend and brother, especially since you guys were dating. To be honest, it wasn't until recently that I realized how much fun I had with her that night."

"Gotcha."

"Look man, I'm sorry I never told you. I knew you were going through a lot, I thought the last thing you needed was hearing about my struggles with girls."

"No need to apologize," Tommy replied. "I'm not mad about it. But I do want to remind you that you can tell me anything. And, if you want to ask her out, I'm cool with it. You know, from the ex-boyfriend standpoint." They smiled.

"Oliver, even if I didn't have your blessing, you'd be okay with it, considering your current thoughts about our current pink ranger."

"Whatever man," Tommy replied with a smile. They chuckled. "You know, whatever happens, I'm glad that we're together, and that I get to be by your side."

"Me too bro. Me too."

The End.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

- Googz333


End file.
